A study in Red
by Memora
Summary: Only for those who watched the reveal. A story where I try to make sense of Red John's identity, and tell the story from his perspective, through all the things we've known and seen until 6x08. By the end of it, hopefully you would be fully convinced and at peace. T to be safe.
1. Author Notes

**Hello fellow 'The Mentalist' fans, or what's left of them, actually what's left of FF readers, those who just finished the show or just can't seem to get over it -like me. Today I'm here to write a story about Red John, nope, you didn't guess it. This isn't a documentary of his childhood and whatnot, not really a deep dive into his reasons.**

**Those are things I wanted to see so badly, as I finally accepted the reveal and even liked it after my second watch, but sadly there was none even though I understand why they couldn't have revealed them at the time of the confrontation. Anyway, everything clicked together and made sense to me, since a second time means analyzing scenes and paying more attention to additional details. Things like this got me to appreciate the season 3 finale plan from Red John's perspective much more, as we were focused on Jane's plan the first time and never really got to understand the possible hidden meaning in Carter's words, which were obviously from Red John, and other things like how the plan was foiled even before Grace told O'laughlin. **

**So what I'm doing here is, providing you with the explanation as to why McAllister makes a perfect Red John, despite that he wasn't decided until much later and not from the start, since they had to pick someone who would match even though he wasn't meant to be Red John when first introduced, and McAllister was included in that list for a reason, as they unintentionally set things up for him to be Red John since the first encounter with Jane, but they would've added more details had they planned it from the start.**

**So yes, I would've preferred more subtle hints, which only appeared after the list thing -basically after he was picked- and some people didn't notice even those, heck, some don't know what went on in the final showdown, and how Jane had the upper hand.**

**Here, my dear readers, as someone who was like you unsatisfied, then suddenly went to really satisfied, I would put you at ease and use this story as the method to explain how and why, instead of a very long essay no one would read. Just look at all this rambling here and I haven't even started xD**

**It's simple, I will write the story from Red John's perspective, but I will skim over some stuff, unless there is a need to go by it in detail, as in a scene you have already seen, and I might show another perspective like Jane's if I deem it fit, but only in things that weren't on screen and known to you. I will begin at the start of Red John, his first known murders, only significant stuff though, with some events taking more description, and this is meant to be mostly factual, as if I'm revealing what was behind the scenes, from his side, not a fictional story about assumptions with no basis -such as his childhood or extra events that we have no proof of them happening. **

**With that all in mind, I hope you're as excited as me to see this, and I will do my best to explain it all, as much as the facts and events present me, so that you all come out satisfied with this, and would make sense of it, and maybe go rewatch the show and note what I've said here and imagine it as canon. Also, if you know some other fans like you who were disappointed too, you could share this with them, or tell them yourself, so that we are all at peace. If you happen to be from those happy like me, maybe you'll enjoy reading this and finally finding someone who truly appreciates the choice lol.**

**Lastly, I will try to include answers to some popular skeptical questions in a subtle way, things like why Red John isn't close to Patrick and in his life -like those who were hoping he's from the team or something, and why the other suspects couldn't have been him, based on assessments of their personalities and actual events or Sophie's notes. Even a more in depth reasoning of why Jane angered Red John so much when he spoke on TV based on something Red John said later. **

**But hey, I'm no psychic, so a few things are beyond even someone like me who's been thinking things carefully, such as how he knew the names on the list, so I might have to skip that, with some unconvincing reason for it, as it would count as pure fiction to be honest and not based of facts, but since some people still confuse the real and fake list and think the Kirkland break-in was how he knew, hopefully they'll understand here at least why that is impossible if it wasn't obvious enough.**

**I welcome all reviews and criticism, and I hope that I'll stick to this until it's finished, and remember, in the end this is but a fan's speculation and attempt at presenting a logical explanation of the events and the reveal, with some more in depth look at some known events.**

**I'll begin the next chapter, while you decide if you're interested in reading this, even as a "convince me" approach xD**


	2. Red Barn of Beginnings

**I do realize that it's impossible to make this 100% confirmed material, as some blanks are left to imagination, so I'll try my best to make sense of any events I write without basis.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mentalist, just like you. **

Thomas McAllister was a good looking guy in his twenties, Caucasian, blue eyes, certainly not the qualities that scream at you 'a sociopath', but maybe if you stare into these eyes, you'd sense something off about him, or perhaps it's the feeling of being exposed that unsettles you.

In any case, it's not as if he was a serial killer, yet. No, he was just a troubled man, or so these guys at Visualize think. He thought about this with an eye roll. I mean come on, that guy who leads them, who's supposed god or something, Bret Stiles was certainly more terrible than any of them, he could see that, unlike those pathetic fools who think he's some sort of saint, or worse, a god.

He likes to think of this experience as an educational opportunity, anyone who thinks of him otherwise must be out of their mind to think he'd believe such nonsense. He didn't believe in God, surely he wasn't about to believe a pretender either. There wasn't anything wrong with him, not any more than this whole organization, and while it looks stupid to him, Stiles is such an interesting man.

He's got charisma for sure, the way he talks and convinces people to join his cult and worship him is admirable, the power you can have over those in trouble, make them bow and cling to you like a lifeline, in hopes of a new start, a better life, oh he'll make sure to start his journey too alright.

If you cast the beliefs of the cult aside, and take it as it truly is, a powerful organization of loyal followers abused by the man on top, all the system and connection and faithful men, drawn by their need of a new life, of getting out of trouble, it's such a delicious idea, to rule an empire like that.

The problem though with Visualize is that it's public, surely a front hiding a corrupt twisted reality, but nevertheless public. That means that police would stick their noses into your business every now and then, drawing suspicions after a while that stick to you as a permanent label, and you can't have that can you?

Another thing is that not many members are in on it, as some are so fragile and naïve, unable to believe that it's anything but good, and aren't ready to commit crimes for it. That wouldn't do at all, in his future organization, he shall make it a secret, like an underworld empire should be, with willing members who'd commit crimes if asked, and as many people in powerful positions as possible, it's all about the connections after all.

He has already thought about it, it would be called the Blake association, a tribute to the wonderful artist and poet William Blake, who was a brilliant man with enlightening ideas, such as the concept of the Tyger and the Lamb, and this association shall be the darkness, the counterpart of the police and justice system, working in the shadows, while ironically infiltrating the police as well.

Of course he'll be the Tyger, and to become that he has to make a name for himself, leave behind a trace to be recognized by.

The beginning of this journey, setting out to build his empire, is edging closer. Although he would disappear very soon, he'll need to find a way to deal with Stiles, a leverage for he would recognize him later without a doubt, and by then he will be caught in the web, too late for him to do anything about it.

On another note, a bunch of personal loyal followers must be gathered, 'friends', ones who'll handle some sensitive matters and know of his identity, working personally under him, trustworthy and willing to die for him.

He stood outside the barn, staring at the smiley face, big red smile, not one that brings comfort despite the shape, and a smile found its way to his lips, mirroring the symbol, and he could feel it, this was definitely a proper signature, marking people with tragedy wherever it's placed. One day, it'll become more than just a shape, people will learn to fear it.

For now, however, he should deal with some minor issues, to ensure leaving this place behind without a bother, he doesn't want the higher-ups alerted to his disappearance. Anyone who gets involved with Visualize should know better than to up and leave, but he wasn't just anyone, and wouldn't let those foolish men stand in his way.

Charney and Talbot, two dumb unfortunate guys, drugged to be kept working, and that guy, Bradovich, was slaving them off, and he personally wasn't about to put up with this crap any longer, he has a great path ahead of him, while some people come here to quit drugs only to be drugged, oh the irony.

Tom viewed this as a generous action on his part, putting the poor idiots out of their misery, and getting rid of that bossy Bradovich.

A while later, the deed was done, he killed Charney and Talbot, who certainly didn't see this coming and were mortified, and only Bradovich was left.

He waited for him to return to the barn so he can send him to his companions, or with his companions actually, to nothingness. To his surprise, when Bradovich turned up later, he was a dead body, carried by a girl and her mother, where he joined the others. The pair were certainly surprised, or freaked out to be specific, when they were met with two other corpses, but still dumped him and made their way out hurriedly. The girl looked over her shoulder, in the direction of his hiding place, but made no sign of having seen him, then kept going when her mom called her over.

He stepped into the barn one last time, looking at the three dead bodies without any emotion, perhaps a bit of glee, and shrugged off his one miscalculation, though he would've liked to kill the man himself, it's amusing to know he was killed by a girl not even half his age, he guessed she was the killer as she seemed more shaken by this, a girl who just made her first kill, and now she surely wouldn't dare report the corpses. That guy had it coming, and it isn't likely that anybody will be find those three any time soon, even if Visualize sent someone, they would overlook this as not to draw unwanted attention.

Now, Thomas McAllister would take his leave, and wouldn't be heard of until many years later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK, that was too narrative I guess, but it was a tough part, a mixture of facts and possibilities, there wasn't really much to work with without turning this into another direction, but hopefully once the really vague parts are over, it'll become more interesting and fun to read. This actually dove a little into his philosophy, something I didn't intend to do, as it wasn't part of what I'm aiming for, but perhaps it would make a bit of sense, using his Visualize connection as an inspiration for Blake. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Red Rising

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mentalist.**

Orville Tanner was standing on the lookout, outside a woman's house, feeling a bit nervous. Every now and then, he turned around as if to take a peak at what was happening inside the house, but he knew what was happening very well, Tom was taking care of the woman living inside.

He kept telling himself that it would be alright, but couldn't help the feeling that weighed heavily in the pit of his stomach, a premonition of something going wrong. He had faith in his accomplice no doubt, but it just felt like this wasn't his lucky night. Turns out he was right.

Not a while later there were police sirens nearing the house, so he went in immediately to warn his friend.

"Tom! The cops are here dammit! We gotta get the hell out right now!" he hissed in panic, but soon realized that he was talking to the dead woman on the floor. Cursing under his breath, he made his way to the backdoor, only to be met with a policeman coming inside, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by three cops.

"Put your hands up where we can see them" one of them shouted and he complied immediately, not much you can do with three guns pointed at you, but how did this happen? Has a neighbor seen them at this hour?

He wondered whether McAllister made it out safely as he was led to the police car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was really unfortunate, for his friend to be captured so soon, it was too early, they had planned quite a journey ahead of them, but no matter, this was necessary, all he could do is sit back and offer a consolation prize. Tom wouldn't want Tanner to feel abandoned, to ensure as well that he wouldn't talk, it would be bad to kill him now, too early and it would only put the police on the lookout for an accomplice. If all worked well, there wouldn't be any evidence of a second party.

The trial was exactly how Tom expected it to be, he had someone keep tabs on the case, and apparently they wouldn't believe Tanner had an accomplice, there wasn't any evidence of that, no matter how much Tanner insisted it wasn't him.

"I told you I didn't do it! I swear I was just on the lookout, while my accomplice killed the woman."

"And who is that accomplice?"

"Red John. Red John killed her."

"Mr Tanner , you do realize you're not helping your case. You need to give us a real name if you want to prove your innocence."

"But that's him! He's Red John!" he sounded so desperate.

Of course it was to no avail, but Tom appreciated that his friend didn't out his name, even though he was in deep trouble, he probably expected him to make it up to him somehow, and that he would. Tanner got himself caught and this is the price to pay, as Tom had a more important role to play, they both knew that. And now he got some publicity with the name he told Tanner of, though it'd take a while until it's embedded in the minds of the people of California.

He delivered a message to Tanner later, assuring him that he'll keep him in the loop, and tell him about every future crime of his in detail, in which he got the reply from an eager Tanner, that he was and will always be a good friend of his, and his son, Dumar, as well, and he'd make sure to tell his son that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Years passed by, during which a number of women were killed by the serial killer known as "The Smiley Face Killer", as called in the news. Frankly Tom wasn't really thrilled. He'll have to reach out to the newspapers and make sure they call him by the proper nickname, the one nobody believed in before. He also kept Tanner updated, contacting him and describing to him what he did, how he killed those women, his pattern, how the blood flowed and the life left the body in an artistic scene, the signature in all it's glory, painted with fresh blood masterfully.

A while later he was finally known as Red John, the serial killer who eluded the police repeatedly, far away from their clutches, and they weren't any closer to finding him or any incriminating evidence left at the crime scenes, in fact, nothing at all but what he wanted them to find. Until a certain murder in the 2000.

He got over confident and cocky, and made a blunder, which turned to be a very terrible mistake that might lead to his demise.

The victim this time was a woman called Janet Peak, as usual, he targeted her at night, got in, cornered her, knocked her to the floor, slashed her throat and proceeded to carve his pattern, but then something unforeseen happened. Janet's husband Carter returned home at that point, to find him over his wife marking her, and he lunged at him.

They fought for a while, and even though Carter was a former soldier, he was an amputee, which luckily for Red John, played out in his favor, and he was finally able to take down the man, stabbing him to death.

Problem taken care of, Red John didn't feel any better, for this was an oversight that wasn't meant to happen, breaking his pattern of killing women and tainting his art with this quick violent kill, not to mention he was almost caught.

Moreover, the biggest problem, scratch that, the disaster, was that now the damned man probably has some of his DNA thanks to the fight, meaning he couldn't even leave this to the police, he has to get rid of the body himself immediately.

He took the body and headed to a construction site, which would be turned into a strip mall, well, let those strippers dance on his grave, literally, for he ruined this night's joy for Tom. As he buried him, he vowed he'd never make such a mistake ever again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tom McAllister, also known as Red John, liked to think that he was superior to other people, in fact, he was the one and only true psychic, who got hold of people's deepest thoughts and secrets, unlike any other.

It was a few years later that one Patrick Jane would make the biggest mistake in his life, which would change the course of both men's lives forever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So... I guess I got a bit excited, whoosh, the interesting parts are about to begin, and soon we'll get to how McAllister makes the proper Red John. I hope that this is somewhat good and makes sense for a starter. Honestly it's really mysterious with barely any information before the series timeline, so it is difficult to write as a story that would fit well with canon, tying the bits and pieces together, without diving into AU or something. Let me know what you think, probably even a follow says you're interested. I just hope there are people still out there who'd read this ;-;**


	4. Angry Red

**LouiseKurylo: Thank you so much! You have no idea how motivated I was when I received a review, it is indeed a big one, but I hope I'll live up to your expectations. and you're right, it's a virtue, and the show was really amazing. *sniffles***

**MaggieMay19: I'm kinda in between, and while I see your point, I still think there are many things that escape you the first time, due to the element of surprise, hype or diversion of attention. When you watch what you have already seen, you start looking for other details as you already know what happens, and you come to appreciate the show even more when you catch on to those things, not to mention how you start thinking of different angles, whereas the first time you're focused mostly on Jane's POV and side of the events, plans, etc... But it does help in terms of understanding the reveal better as you said. I'm glad we're on the same side! Hopefully you'll enjoy my observations, and I'll be glad to read about yours and see what I've missed. Thank you.**

**Guest: Thanks! I really needed to hear that, assuring myself that it isn't too bad of a start, and I hope not to disappoint.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mentalist. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thomas has heard of many 'psychics' over the years, appearing on TV shows, radio stations, invited to events and even hired for personal sessions. It's really disappointing to find that many people live frozen in the past, unable to let go and move on, bound by the threads of attachment to beloved ones, thinking that they're watching over them from heavens or something. Even if he acknowledged the possibility of an afterlife, that people don't cease to exist once they die, just for argument's sake, they certainly can't contact you, or else what's the actual point of being dead. But of course, there isn't such a thing, and since you'll vanish from the universe one day, all you can do is create a legacy and a name for yourself, so that even when you cease to exist, there will still be proof of your existence, that's the proper way to live.

The whole idea of punishment and afterlife is tying people down, not just by the wistful mentality, but also boundaries created to keep a leash on them, while those who spread such ideals celebrate in the backroom, breaking every rule they enforce, controlling people with the concept of hell and heaven.

In fact, he himself represented an extension of this idea, a sheriff whose job is to enforce the law and fight crime, while behind the mask lies the very same notorious serial killer haunting California.

He has joined the police because this is more ideal to infiltrate the system, and this way he can also recruit capable men to his cause, be kept in the loop personally in regards to anything important, having access to some advantageous things directly, and better yet, people see a badge and put their trust in you, really naive.

One might think it doesn't make any sense to allow some men working under you to climb up to higher positions, while you're just sitting there in a remote county doing nothing important, dealing with a speedy drunk driver, or busting the kids doing drugs, but that was exactly the point.

If he were to assume a higher position, it will fill his schedule with meetings and such, and he won't be able to disappear off the grid without raising suspicion. The boys could cover for him when he's gone, it's not as if anything happens most of the time, and when you get a lot of office time, that's a lot of free time to scheme and take actions. A high position would probably require some constant business out of California, it wouldn't do at all for someone who's already so busy. Had he been one to sit back and organize matters of the association without playing an active role as a serial killer, then perhaps he could've picked a higher position, but another issue about this choice is attention.

Lying low and looking harmless is much easier when you have a low profile job, it's those with powerful positions that get suspected the most. Just look at Stiles, what police officer doesn't suspect him of shady business that varies in degree in each one's mind. Granted, Stiles already has a public organization that is shady, but generally, people believe that men in powerful positions tend to have schemes of their own and considered dangerous, no one would lower their guard around them and their every move is observed carefully.

On the other hand, who'd suspect some sheriff of Napa, just a guy on the sidelines, in the background, not of any apparent power. Infiltrating the police, but not close enough to garner attention, with enough space to act freely, a perfect position. Add a touch of obliviousness and no one will blink at you, trust those CBI and FBI agents to regard you as an unimportant dumb sheriff, who should be cast aside if they ever decide to take over a case, believing themselves to be the witty capable ones, never knowing that the guy they're dying to catch is right behind their arrogant backs.  
Back on track though, ah yes, psychics, con men who fool their victims into thinking they could actually contact the dead any more than the next person. Frauds who are full of themselves even though they don't know the first thing about being a true psychic, not that they care, they're just pathetic beings with more brains than their stupid victims, but nothing much. None of that matter to him in any case, let the lower species feed of one another, play pretend psychics in their vain little lives.

What brought this line of thinking up was the appearance of another so-called psychic on TV, using the oldest tricks in the book to fool his unsuspecting audience, a bit of cold reading, perhaps a few pieces of information prepared beforehand.

Tom snorted and was about to change the channel, unable to stomach this fake show any longer, when the topic piqued his interest.

It seems like this Patrick Jane was helping the police by giving them insights on the Red John case as a psychic, which was really ridiculous.

"Just how desperate have they gotten to resort to such nonsense?" He murmured half amused. The other half was clearly disappointment, but he couldn't really blame them as his superior skills left them facing numerous dead ends.

_"...he's an ugly, tormented little man. A lonely soul. Sad, very sad" _

Tom's head snapped up at these words, staring at the screen in disbelief, at the man who claimed to 'look into the flame of evil' or whatever crap he was sprouting, when he obviously has never seen this 'true demonic evil" in his life.

This psychic wannabe, this fraud, pathetic little worm had the nerve to speak of him like that? So full of himself, when he is nothing, speaking of things he has never known or understood, thinking that _the_ Red John could be mocked like that, used as a mean to boost his own image.

Red John clenched his fists and his jaw set, his eyes blazing with furious feelings, his ego hurt like never before. It probably wouldn't be as bad had it not been a fake psychic out of all people saying that about him, the real psychic, the one who can truly read people down to their deepest thoughts and feelings. Just how stupid was this Mr Jane, taking a stab at his ego, and yet he thinks he's the smartest man in the world.

If Jane was in front of him, instead of being shielded by the screen, he would've burnt to crisp by the sheer heat of his glare. He could feel his eyes water and his nostrils flare at the mere idea of being looked down on, by a worm no less. Ugly, tormented little man? Him? Tormented? He is the one who torments other, and is at peace with himself more than any other. Little? He was the tiger, burning so brightly, consuming everything. It's really rich coming from a worm, a nobody, thinking he owns the world for fooling a few widows.

He stood up abruptly, then paced around the room, thinking of what he wishes to do to this fraud. The thoughts of what he'd like to do to him, how he'd show him true demonic evil, have him begging for mercy, as he bleeds out, the life slowly leaving those mischievous eyes, that arrogant smile washed away, that flashy outfit tainted by blood...

No, that wasn't it, as much as this scene calmed him and filled him with anticipation, this wasn't the way to go about it. He could tell, his mind alerting him after the rush of rage passed over, he's missed something. The ring.

Patrick Jane was wearing a wedding ring, he's married, and his family is likely at home, awaiting his return. A quick search confirmed his suspicions, and he went to prepare, a little surprise would be awaiting Mr Jane.

If you want to hurt a man, you don't hurt him, you hurt is family. And if you want to kill a man, you kill his family. It's about time to teach Mr Jane what true evil is, what it means to run off your tongue like that, taunting a serial killer, full of yourself for being a fraud. Red John will make an example out of him, stepping over him without laying a finger on him, and had Jane been a true psychic, he would've known better than to step out of place.

For the first time, a Red John murder would be carried out with the intention of settling scores, with a child joining her mother in her fate. Oh, poor Charlotte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Red John couldn't recall the last time he enjoyed his act this much, he was brimming with satisfaction. Of course, he took care to tell them who was to blame for this, such an ironic tragedy, for a woman to die with her child, over the very thing she has begged her dear Patrick to quit, what is it that they say, mother knows best?

He entertained such thoughts as he skillfully painted Angela's toenails with blood red, quite literally. After all, this was special, and Mr Jane should receive a gift befitting of his actions, wrapped with a ribbon, a piece of art he doesn't deserve.

Then came the symbol, which he was sure would haunt Jane for the rest of what's left of his pathetic life, inhabiting his subconscious, after the first desired effect of dread no doubt.

The thoughts of Jane's reaction, the look on his face, the transition from the once cocky man to a sobbing mess, driven over the edge, made him shake with anticipation, and he wouldn't miss it for the world, putting the man in his place, or rather, crushing him in his place. He was pretty sure though that Mr Jane's face will be frozen with his reaction for a very long time, possibly until he dies, if he doesn't take his own life soon.

Taking one last look at the scene, he felt a cruel smile tug at his lips, and soon it broke into laughter, vibrating with tones of glee, then he headed out, stuck the previously printed paper on the door, which was directed at Patrick Jane, for some added effect, and so that he understands what terrible mistake he has done if he couldn't see it for himself.

"Let's just hope that your psychic powers would help you now Mr Jane, for I have a feeling you'll need them to contact two miserable souls you've just sent to the other side"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tom made sure to contact Tanner afterwards, going over the details of what he did eagerly, down to the painted toenails. However, this wouldn't be kept between the both of them, much to McAllister's future dismay.

Tanner had made some friends in prison, one of whom was Jared Renfrew. They've found something in common, two men who were imprisoned for a crime they didn't commit, or at least that's what Jared claimed, not that it matters. They both weren't going to make it out of there, so where's the harm in sharing a few stories about Red John? This recent story was particularly interesting, Jared would definitely want to hear it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sophie Miller made her way to the room in a hurry, having been called for an emergency. She opened the door and her heart skipped a beat, dread washing over her for a moment as she stared at the white wall that was no longer blank, a red smiley drawn in blood on it, contrasting with the white.

Then her eyes shifted to the figure sitting calmly, blood running down his arm as he stared blankly with his vacant eyes, and she understood, but she wasn't sure if she should feel better or worse.

On one hand, she though for a few seconds that Red John had been here, finishing what he started, and expected to find Patrick dead. But it turns out that it was Patrick himself who managed to injure his arm, and painted a copy of the symbol that must be embedded in his mind. She called his name repeatedly but as expected he didn't react in the slightest.

As a few nurses stormed the room, she wondered what was going through his head, what reason pushed him to do this.

Was he trying to hurt himself to will the guilt away? Taking comfort in suffering, perhaps in the same way his family suffered.

Or maybe he hoped that Red John would kill him, send him to his family, free him of his shackles and putting an end to his misery, so he drew the face to symbolize his death, or his desire to die.

It could also be that the face haunted him so much it became unbearable, and he felt the need to get it out of his mind, by drawing it on a surface.

Staring at the symbol, she thought of Patrick's smile, in all those pictures and videos, and wondered if this red smile robbed him of his, and replaced it forever.

She yearned to see it, and while it would be a long road, she was determined more than ever to save him and bring him back to life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I would like to point out my surprise, as I'm not usually this active, not one bit, lol. I hope it would stay this way.**

**Next chapter we'll get the first meeting between the two, yay. Let me know what you think so far, I'd like to hear your opinion, whatever you'd like to say.**


	5. Redemption Starts With a Red Meeting

**I'd Like to thank MaggieMay19 and LouiseKurylo for their continued support and detailed reviews. Knowing what you think and your own theories is truly interesting and motivating to no ends.**

**I really like the theory Maggie (for short lol) provided, makes a lot of sense, you've got a brilliant mind there :) **

**Louise, you have no idea how much you uplifted my spirits with what you said, I'm really happy to hear your opinion and reflection on the matter, and I will try to the best of my ability to present the evolution of his opinion of Jane, though he appeared entirely dismissive of him in the last chapter it obviously won't remain like that, and I think the chapter makes it obvious why it was such a negative impression that he had of him at the time. **

**Thanks for the guest who reviewed as well.**

**Note: I keenly observed the scenes from episode 2, so that if you rewatched them after reading this, you'd notice all the points I make, even subtle moves and looks mentioned here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mentalist.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Over the passing years, Tom has carried on with the killings, evading the police time after time, gaining some loyal followers, whom he would call 'friends', though in reality they were merely pawns, victims of his manipulation, who thought they were important to him any more than the use he had them for, as if someone as superior as him would regard them as equals or friends, when none of them have half the skills or intellect that he has, they just wouldn't understand, they can't even tell they are being played like they puppets they are. To their credit though, they are a bit more enlightened than other people, eyes open and aware, having seen the darkness and corruption of this world, they weren't so naïve after all, just enough to believe they were important to him, and that he cared for them as friends.

Clearly the joke was lost on them, a tiger doesn't befriend such fickle creatures, a friendship is something that he hasn't formed before, because you don't lower yourself to the level of those on a much lower level, who can't play your game, who don't have a mind to keep up with your own, you don't need to befriend your victims, your followers, just manipulate them into thinking they are friends to you, as you exchange favors, though really it's more like you do something to buy their loyalty, the price that appeals to them, and they'll blindly follow your every order.

He always finds that price, even if he has to create it himself, based on his understanding of those individuals, whether they were sadistic or kind and compassionate, there's always an appeal. They however, can never live up to what would be an appeal to him, therefore, they spend their lives trying to appeal to him in any way, but still mean nothing to him.

Tom also kept building his empire, the Blake Association, which consisted of some of those friends, and others who weren't directly loyal to him, people who needed help in whatever mess they got into, people who wanted power, and found their needs in the form of the association.

Secrecy has been an essential point, to ensure the association won't go public, so there were some rules established to help protect it. One of the most important rules was, you don't ask questions, just operate on need-to-know basis, any unnecessary information that isn't pertinent to your job is none of your business. The structure is divided into small circles, and members of the same circle know each other personally, but not of other circles. This is a precaution so nobody ends up knowing too much, if they were to spill something in the worst-case scenario, which would be escaping immediate execution, then they won't be able to expose more than a handful of people, and the organization would be safe.

For this to happen of course, they'd need to escape all the people who could possibly silence them, as another important rule is to silence any member who's exposed, either by suicide or assassination, and that is nearly impossible, especially with the growing number of members.

Members get a tattoo that identifies them, and a phrase they say to identify each other and ask for a favor, but usually it's mentioned with members of the same circle, or someone you were introduced to as part of your orders, so that you wouldn't put the association at risk of exposure by repeating it in front of people who aren't involved. The tattoo would be shown when necessary, like introducing a new member to the circle, or a further proof of truly belonging to the association should the need arise, since the phrase "Tyger Tyger" could be compromised under special circumstances, and the last thing Red John wants to happen is have someone infiltrate the association.

However, this presents a problem. For an organization where you strictly know what you're told, and the orders are anonymous, where the members don't know who leads it, getting constant orders that relate to Red John would raise suspicions. If you were a member and were asked to do things that serve Red John's needs repeatedly, especially if you had a strategic position that benefits him immensely, then you'll wonder why in an organization where people help each other out, you're asked to keep helping a serial killer, who isn't supposed to related to it.

Because of that, said serial killer would need to be a member, presumably a higher up or something, otherwise this might hint that he's behind this, and secrecy be damned if those members who aren't personally loyal to him knew he's the head.

To convince them that he's a member, he would introduce himself to a bunch of those who have beneficial positions as Thomas McAllister, joining their circle, get a tattoo to prove himself, infiltrating his own organization ironically, keeping a close look on the important matters and keeping himself in the loop, gaining a few favors in his sheriff persona, and others as Red John, one of the higher ups, and implanting this idea using some loyal followers who know him personally, and would also plant this idea in their heads as the sheriff, manipulate them and monitor them closely.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another thing that has happened during those passing years, but not something that mattered much to McAllister was Patrick Jane. Tom recalls the breakdown the fake psychic had following the brutal murder of his wife and daughter, it was a delicious victory, lowering the man to the ground where he belonged, having him crashing down, burying him and his career, making an example out of him. Patrick Jane has gone off the grid following the tragedy for some time, then emerged from the ground.

This has somewhat surprised Tom, he didn't think Jane would get back on his feet ever again, props to the psychiatrist who managed to revive such a damaged man, and yes, he concluded that Jane was sent to a mental hospital, hence the disappearance and recovery, for there was no way the man collected himself so quickly on his own.

He found this a bit amusing, and could already conclude what got the man on his feet, which wasn't the psychiatrist who only helped, but what any man in his state would go after, revenge. Big news, a man who lost his family to a serial killer is seeking revenge, could he be anymore predictable? This wasn't really the issue, he wasn't the first nor the last, but what could such a little worm do? In the face of the tiger, many claim they could face it bravely, then cower in fear and crumble to its flames. Red John has introduced the man to a glimpse of the darkness he claimed to have seen in the interview, and he shattered, so how does he expect to face the true demonic evil? Nobody was able to get to him so far, is Mr. Jane going to summon up spirits to haunt him? Get a psychic read on his whereabouts? Contact his past victims to learn something about him?

Tom knew of the man's goal when he appeared at the CBI six months after his breakdown, looking like a worn rug from what he's been told, a nervous mess, asking for the team on the Red John case, demanding to see the files, what a joke. He has eyes in the CBI keeping tabs on things, naturally since his case was pursued by them, and the one who reported this apparently thought he cared about avenging husbands, but he couldn't really blame him, anything that might be relevant to him should get on his radar, and this particular man was something different. He wasn't different because he is anything more than the nobody he is, but it was the first time this was personal for him, a murder about a husband more than the victims themselves, a man who dug his grave by taunting him, rather than a man who came home to find his wife killed.

What was a bit surprising and interesting is that he managed to land a job with the CBI in two days, working as a consultant with the team assigned to his case, gaining access to the case files in exchange for using his skills to solve crimes, and Tom briefly thought back to the interview where Jane said he was helping the police with his psychic powers. He hoped this wasn't the case, the psychic getting back to his ploys and conning them into thinking he can help them with his psychic powers, as he had a little of faith in the CBI and their criteria, not falling for such blatant lies like the local police. Whatever the case he didn't make much of it, maybe the guy could do a productive good deed for once in his life, instead of robbing fools of their money, before he decided he couldn't do anything for his family and went home.

How kind of Red John though, teaching a man how to do something of worth in his life instead of such vanity.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheriff Thomas McAllister was standing in front of a crime scene, awaiting the arrival of a CBI team, and if he believed in fate, he would've said it's fate that a crime like this would happen here, requiring the CBI's assistance, or more like 'takeover', and getting Teresa Lisbon's team of all teams to handle this rare occurrence, aka the Red John case team.

The comedy of the situation is deeply appreciated on his part, but sadly for the team, they won't realize how hilarious this is. Better yet, this is a chance to meet the psychic-turned-consultant, and he won't know what he's missing, with the man he's hunting down standing next to him.

He's talking briefly to one of his men when he sees a car parking in the distance, amid a few police cars. He then turns his back to them, listening to the man talking to him as they approach, slipping into the role of the bumbling sheriff.

As soon as he notices the shift in the man's attention to something behind them, he turns to see three people approaching, agent Lisbon in the lead, with two others tailing behind. He barely takes a look though, as he is expected to focus on the crime instead, and greets them with the act of a man who has just noticed them.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you guys" he says casually, which he bets is unusual to them, since they were used to unwelcoming behavior from local police, but he is glad indeed, even if not for the reason he supplies.

"We are sorely ill-prepared for this kind of deal" he continues with a tone that might sound serious, but a hint of sarcasm is in the mix, if they paid enough attention. This, is another sentence you don't hear local police say, as they lift their proud noses and tell you that they really could do without you, though in most cases they're at a loss, but they wouldn't admit it if it kills them.

He proceeds to tell them how the victim was found, keeping his focus on the crime scene, as though he isn't interested in them particularly. Lisbon asks him who the victim was, and had he cared he might've known who she was, but he wasn't just roaming around the town doing nothing like they thought he was. She looked familiar though, and he told Lisbon this, confirming her to be a local.

While Lisbon bent down to inspect the body with Cho, Jane stepped up next to him, eyes on the victim.

He chose that moment to nod to Jane and say lightheartedly "People sure look different when they're dead though, don't they?"

The smile and amusement that accompanied the remark weren't appropriate in this situation, but Jane made no sign of noticing that. Such a shame, ignoring the jab he made at him, the first sentence he says to him, something Jane knew with experience, courtesy of his wife and child. In fact, it describes Jane too in a way, the man whose soul died that day with them, exhaustion evident in his features, speaking of deep sorrow, the three-piece suit he's wearing instead of those flashy ones, his hair combed naturally instead of gel. He looked much more mature than in his interview, and, perhaps a little humble? Maybe he did learn his place after the incident.

"My bet is it's a meth head coming in off the interstate" he threw in after they discussed the cause of death, baiting the silent Jane to hear his opinion. Sure enough, Jane bit in.

"No, it was a local" he dismissed Tom's theory "and it was an accident. Her killer didn't intend her to die this way"

Lisbon asked him to explain, and he went on, expressing the bottled up information he gathered in a Jane fashion. Tom raised his eyebrows, taking note of Jane's impressive observation and deduction skills, and the fact that he didn't play it off as a psychic power, which further proved that Jane has learned a thing or two from his lesson.

He folded his arms and tilted his head, staring at Jane as he went on, interested in seeing how much has he gathered from the sight of the victim alone. When he's done, Lisbon thanks him for waiting, giving him and his men the cue to handle the body.

Tom gives Jane an impressed look, as if to say 'not bad'. Perhaps there's more to this man than he's given him credit for, he clearly had skills, so becoming a consultant isn't far-fetched as it seemed before. Sparing the corpse one last glance, he turned around and started walking away, followed by Lisbon and Cho, then Jane after he stopped staring at the dead girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they all walked towards the cars, Tom listened as Cho skeptically asked Jane why he thinks it's a sexual motive, Jane shot back a sarcastic question to prove his point, and Lisbon threw in her two cents. Jane responded by acknowledging the possibility, yet stating it doesn't feel like it.

In that moment, they stopped walking, and McAllister made his move, giving Jane a dismissive look while asking Lisbon "Who is this guy?"

Now, normally, this question implies that the sheriff didn't recognize Jane or hear of him as the former psychic, as well as a subtle 'who does he think he is?'.

"He is a consultant. You want the CBI assistance, he comes as part of the package" Lisbon answered him with a 'deal with it' attitude. He took that as his cue and turned to Jane.

"Consultant, huh?" he voiced out as if mulling over the word, making a gesture of amusement, making fun of Jane, with the same body language that spoke of the confident yet egotistic person he was, full of pride, placing his hands on his belt, giving off the aura of a man sure of himself, feeling powerful and superior, ever since they've met him. Of course, to them, it looked like any officer who thought he was something big, while he wasn't anything special. Oh, but he was _so_ special, too bad they wouldn't know it while they're too busy feeling full of themselves, or treating Jane like he's the smartest man in the room.

As Jane passed by him he continued, unable to stop himself from mocking him and testing him at the same time.

"What are you clairvoyant or some gizmo? You got _psychic powers_?" He teased, his eyes widening and flashing a little in a mixture of a challenge, a display of power, amusement, glee and mockery, relishing the taste of victory, gauging Jane's reaction with piercing eyes, the fun of the moment unveiling _those_ Red John eyes, sharp eyes of a tiger eyeing its prey.

He couldn't help the need to rub it in Jane's face, humbling him, after all this was the man who looked down on him, who thought he could get away with offending the tiger, playing with fire, and Tom finds great satisfaction in his misery, he had it coming.

Admittedly, he should've restrained himself. You don't associate a consultant with these kind of things, the job itself doesn't imply anything to do with psychics, and since he decided to look like the oblivious town sheriff he was supposed to be, pretending not to recognize Jane, he shouldn't normally associate him with psychics of all things without a reason to.

This was a little risk to take, but for some reason he enjoys taunting Jane, maybe it was a grudge, that his wounded pride has yet to heal. A man who has mocked you, got punished, then rose again to hunt you, working with the police for five years, just to get to you, a shell of himself yet still marching on, going further than any of those people seeking vengeance had, thanks to some skills that he turned out to have, isn't that something?

A victim that was struck down yet got up, no, maybe not exactly a victim, he brought it on himself, but still he was a prey, just a lamb, and is actually chasing after the tiger, thinking he could kill it, he's got some guts at least, the result of falling too deep, seeing what darkness is, as they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. A lamb, huh? Since when has he become a lamb? Wasn't he just a little worm? Maybe this meeting was altering his perception of Jane, it's still early to judge, but he seems promising. Nevertheless, toying with him, taunting him, is so tempting, putting him in his place, making him suffer for insulting someone like him. This was a one chance to get at him personally, without him knowing, and it hadn't mattered to him during the past years, he didn't really care if he was pursuing his case, he wouldn't find anything, and he doesn't deserve an ounce of attention, but now that he was here, and something interesting has happened in this quiet place, it felt like a good opportunity to make something of it, as it was happening anyway, might as well have some fun.

Jane paused when he heard the question, then turned to him, answering humbly, a stark contrast of the image of the psychic years ago "No. No powers. Had them once."

Then he quickly corrected himself "I mean, I pretended I had them, obviously. No such thing as psychic powers." A clear sign that the subject is sensitive to him, and that he learned a lesson, not even going to joke about it. Tom has a different opinion about the existence of such powers, but it's not something anyone but a superior like himself would understand, and certainly not something the bumbling sheriff should be saying. Instead, he let out a small laugh, and pressed the topic, not done yet with mocking Jane.

"So what is it that you do exactly?" he locked his eyes with Jane's for a moment, and whatever he expected Jane to say, it wasn't this.

"You know Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Jane asked him lightly.

While he got him off guard for a second, he still guessed what Jane intended to do.

"I do" he nodded, blinking slowly for a cocky effect, the image of a man who owned the game.

"Play me" Jane responded, and that he _would_, just not in the way Jane imagined.

Jane counted to three, and won the round. He inspected Jane as if wary of him, then counted to three, with the confidence of the man who's saying 'you won't get me this time. Ah, such a lovely situation, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with the man who destroyed your life, having fun, sharing a game with him, trying to impress him, if only Jane knew, but then again, as he's been thinking constantly today, such a shame, he'd never know.

Jane won again, of course, and again, and again. Tom increased the intensity of his count, like a frustrated man who thinks that his was a stroke of luck, and he'll win the next round, raising his voice with each one, putting more force into his moves as if that would increase his chance, although getting worked up would only lose him more focus. Jane was still calm, playing it cool, the way it should be, remaining the one in control. Oh, Tom himself was calm too, amused even, and he'd gave Jane credit for reading body language properly, but he wasn't the only one, it was a double game, and Tom would either give it away or read Jane's body language in turn and pick the losing move. It wouldn't do to rival him and get on his radar, so he was playing Jane as he asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A while later they headed to the victim's house, to deliver the bad news to the family, and question them about their daughter. Lisbon broke the news to the parents, prompting what is supposed to be a heartbreaking scene, the mother burying her head into the father's chest, sobbing as he hugged her, his face twisted in agony. Tom observed the scene feeling exasperated, waiting for the drama to pass over. At times like theses he was glad indeed that he picked a quiet place for his job with rarely any murders.

Finally, they got down to business, and he rested his chin on his hand, listening to the mother, and briefly wondering why Jane went inside the house instead of listening to the details. When the mother mentioned the restaurant her daughter worked at, he perked up. He had been there yesterday's night, besides, wasn't this the restaurant owned by that couple? He already knew there was something wrong with them, he could see the darkness inside them that they attempt to cover up with the act of a normal couple, and he suspected that they've done things the police wouldn't approve of, to say the least. But it wasn't really his business, he didn't care, but he was now almost certain it was their doing. Would the CBI figure that out? Would Jane figure that out?

When the mother asked why anybody would do something like that, he mentally shook his head at the question, the woman was so sheltered, speaking like a little child that has yet to see and understand the darkness of the world, the darkness within, thinking all people are angels, and when met with an act that contradicts that idea, asks such a naïve question, full of confusion. At the moment, she was the furthest away from what he was, and she thought that murdering a teenager is terrible. She really has no idea what people are capable of, and not necessarily for justified reasons, not in her opinion at least.

Once the talk was over, he spoke with the parents regarding her body and such matters while Lisbon made a call, and Jane resurfaced as she finished the call. He decided it was the right moment to drop the bomb, tell them where he was yesterday now that he realized the girl was last seen there, such a coincidence. So, being the good sheriff he isn't, he went over to their car.

"You know it is the damnedest thing I was at the Shand Creek that night on a call round about the same time that girl was taken. Drunk won't pay his check" he casually interrupted their conversation.

Lisbon asked him if he noticed anything, and he made an act of 'suddenly' remembering something. He proceeded to tell them what he saw. Then she asked him if they checked the woods, to which he answered that they haven't.

"You might wanna put a few man-hours into that" Lisbon suggested, but with an authoritative tone. He didn't care about the whole CBI taking over the investigation thing, but _that _he did. However, he had to remind himself of his role, and what was expected of him, not to mention that he was already mocking them by having them ask for the assistance of the very serial killer they were hunting in a minor case, that was ironic, really. He looked at her briefly, then nodded an "uh-huh" while breaking eye contact, restraining himself into what seemed a submissive act, though it was more so he wouldn't glare at her. Changing the topic, he pointed at a car in front of them, informing them that it was the victim's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The team carried on with the investigation, went to interview the couple at the restaurant, and apparently even talked to a girl who knew the victim. Sheriff McAllister wasn't there himself when these events happened, but he had one of the boys check on their progress discreetly.

When gathered again, they headed to check her locker, and found a note that says 'sorry'. Tom stood in the back, chewing in disinterest. His interested perked when Jane asked to take the forensic evidence, because he has an idea.

They gathered all the cooks in one room, and Jane took the stage, claiming they know the identity of the killer, and that he's in this room. Tom wondered if this included him, and fought a snort. It's not that he isn't a killer, but he certainly isn't this one, such a petty crime like this is not his style. He folds his arms, listening to Jane, trying to figure out what he's up to this time.

Jane held the note for them to see, telling them where it was found, and McAllister looked at the gathered group searching their expressions, reading their reactions. Was that what Jane is after?

Meanwhile, Jane kept going and said that the one who wrote the note is the killer, which Tom doubts Jane believes, and he's just bluffing. Yep, when Jane claimed Cho was a chief graphologist, that confirmed his doubts. He knew very well of each person's specialty on the team, and Cho didn't have a clue about such a thing, but to the man's credit, he kept a straight face despite the unexpected lie, but then again when had he not kept a straight face? Lisbon on the other hand looked at Jane as if he has grown a second head. Jane though, didn't seem to notice at all, too immersed in the act, increasing the volume and intensity of his voice to shake the audience and amplify the nervousness of the note writer, casting the illusion that they were in a much deeper trouble than they thought, the urgency in his voice aiming to drive them over the edge.

Sure enough, not a second later, a man collapsed, as if it was work of magic. Tom knew all too well about the technique Jane used, but still he had to give it to him, he manipulated the guy perfectly. Especially since the man wrote an apology, that meant he had a conscience and feelings, so making him feel guilty and scare the living out of him was a good approach. Tom found himself allowing Jane some recognition despite himself. He knew a successful conman had to have some skills, but the way Jane put them to use was interesting and creative, and there was more to him than a typical conman, that he could see.

Stepping forward, he assumed his role of enforcing order and told the audience not to crowd the man, while Jane strolled away brimming with satisfaction, throwing a "viola" signaling his exit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting in an office in the sheriff's department, the team discussed their points of view. Tom made sure to hear the details from his men that were present, since he was busy with other things at the time. Jane had an interesting theory that he approved of, and he could see the couple doing something like that, ah, the transition you go through, taking your first criminal steps, cute. Too bad they screwed up early, cutting that path short. Then he heard one of the most profound things in this untypical day. Seems like the girl who knew the victim came to the office, complaining all the way, promising not to say anything, then like a switch she spilled the beans, not leaving a single detail. Tom guessed what was at play, and it was confirmed when a few of his men spoke of the scene in the hall. Teresa Lisbon accusing one fleeing Patrick Jane of hypnotizing the girl, which he denies for a moment before admitting with an excuse, but it didn't help his case as Lisbon admonished him and Cho, such a feisty woman. Though her top moment was pounced on the suspect, tackling him before he reached Jane, who was standing like a deer in the headlights, or a _lamb_.

Back to the hypnosis that took place, now that was something big, not many are capable of it, regardless of their manipulation skills. Patrick Jane is full of surprises, isn't he? This got Tom interested enough to know more about the man, for the first time ever since he saw him on TV, and he made a mental note to run a background check on him, among other things. But really, he missed a lot of fun.

Now though, they were in an interrogation room, holding the mentioned suspect, whom Lisbon was questioning to no avail. He stood quietly observing the scene, and it looked like the man was going to talk. Right before speaking, he met Tom's eyes, and Tom narrowed his a little.

The kid started talking, and Jane didn't disappoint with his merciless reckless tongue. Even though Tom agreed with Jane's opinion on this, and found the sarcasm he directed at the suspect hilarious, the kid acted like an edgy teenager with cringe worth clichés, and had it coming. But that did show that maybe Jane didn't learn enough about what his audacious attitude and sharp tongue could get him into.

The guy didn't take the hint though, and kept going with his bullshit, which was tolerated by Lisbon, in favor for more details, and he told her what happened that night. The story got interesting, and Tom shifted, placing his hand in front of is mouth in an act of becoming attentive. Just look at the said 'pirate' talking like a Romeo, saying what felt to him like passionate loyal words, but it was a comedy to McAllister. Absolutely dramatic and pathetic, lucky him that he didn't really spend much time with the locals and had more important things at hand. Props to his boys for dealing with this kind of crap.

What was a bit sad though is Lisbon's opinion of Jane's theory once they both left the office. You'd think that five years of working together would help her understand and appreciate the man more, but he was the only one that understood him, and agreed with him, for someone to criticize your gift of paying more attention and seeing things for what they are, above the average comprehension, so unfortunate. That's karma for you, biting you in the ass and taking shots at your ego like you did with someone else. Too bad _there is _more to Tom than it seems, but that's one thing Jane's unable to see.

Out of everything, the treat of the day was the little meeting Jane had with the victim's brother. As usual, he got someone to keep tabs on the conversation, and hearing about the heartfelt speech and advice Jane gave to the boy, that was something. Even though Jane still had his big ego, he isn't the same arrogant man he used to be, he's got more depth and honesty to him, more sincerity, and is actually putting his talents to good use, for a noble reason rather than a pathetic vain deceiving act. How kind of him, to redeem a man like that.

When Jane said that he is sorry, just as Red John had wanted him to be, he wished he was there to hear it himself. He was sure that he would've fully appreciated the satisfaction he felt upon hearing those words, this confession that he knows Jane would never say to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tom stood in the interrogation room once again, while Lisbon confronted the suspect with the incriminating evidence she found, and no matter how stupid and nonsensical his words sound, it was clear as day to both him and Jane that this is not their man. Lisbon however, was another story, determined to arrest the guy and get it over with. He looks forward to seeing what Jane has up his sleeve to convince Lisbon and turn the situation to the proper course.

Later that day, he was out in the woods, wondering about Jane an Lisbon's whereabouts, while going for a discreet location to deal with some matters as 'Red John', not wanting to be interrupted. On his way back, when he approached the road, he spotted a redhead walking alone, and popped up in front of her, feigning surprise. The woman looked like she'd seen a ghost or something, maybe because he showed up out of nowhere.

The woman wasn't a local for sure. It's not just that he didn't recognize her, there was no way a woman would possible be stupid enough to walk around alone so soon after a murder occurred, a redhead much less, as if begging to be killed. There was something off about her though.

He started to explain himself, but then didn't really think of a good reason to explain what he was doing there, and decided to distract her by asking about her well-being.

They had a little chit-chat, and he warned her as the good trustworthy sheriff that she should be careful, with a murdered on the loose. Oddly enough, she didn't seem surprised, not even extra scared, not any more than she was a few moments ago. So she was aware of the murder, yet it doesn't bother her. Is she stupid? Or maybe there was something else?

Her body language didn't indicate a helpless girl, it was more like she was prepared, had some sort of training maybe? He kept going, saying how the killer went for someone exactly like her, and her response was "No kidding".

This was in no way the response of an average young woman, who, despite her stress, didn't seem very afraid or shocked. She was... in on it? How come an outsider knew of this, all of this, and wasn't fazed at all either? Theories began formulating in his mind.

He offered to drive her to the main road, and that suggestion seemed to unnerve her more. If he didn't know any better, he'd wonder whether she knew who he was, why else would she hear what he just said and yet reject a sheriff's protection?

She tried to weasel her way out of it, and he pushed, insisting his car is nearby, and she was starting to look terrified. Seriously, what's wrong with her?

To top it off, a van passed them suspiciously, and the woman turned her head, whispered something, and when he asking her to clarify she bent down pretending to fix her shoes.

Whispering something, contacting someone, a transmitter? Probably hidden in that flower on her shoulder. So contacting someone. Is it someone from the van? Is he jeopardizing a plan here?

"Are you, uh, are you out here alone?" he asked her while looking around. A question that could be interpreted as 'Are you here with no one to escort you or keep you safe?' or it would hold the meaning of 'Is there somebody else here that you're communicating with?'

She said she had an argument with her date, an obvious lie, so she was planning something. He went along with the lie, telling her that he wouldn't argue with a pretty lady like her. That's a lie on his part, not the pretty part, he wouldn't deny that, but he won't really care, refusing to argue with a woman and bending to her need because she's attractive and otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep her around, No, that wasn't like him at all.

They had a repeat of the 'let me drive you' 'no I'll walk' conversation. He pressed further hoping to force her hand and expose her hand, but she was too stubborn. When she walked past him, he held her arm, throwing the excuse that she is intoxicated, which he might've suspected if there wasn't more to her than the average woman, despite the lack of such signs.

He vaguely noticed the van pulling up from a distance a moment ago, and the door getting opened, then the next thing he new there was a man running towards him, pushing him before he had a chance to react. No, that wasn't right, more like, he didn't give the sheriff a chance to react, but he as Red John has honed his reflexes, and could've turned the tables on him, but it would only worsen the situation, not to mention draw Jane's attention to himself.

He says Jane because he figured out what was going on, as he had suspected earlier, this was the body language of a trained woman, a cop, but he had to be sure. The wire, the awareness of the situation, her refusal, the van, it all made sense. She was worried that he was either the culprit, or that he isn't and would ruin the plan, which he has. The plan was Jane's, he's sure of that, and this redheaded cop was the bait, a member of the CBI, in fact, this must be the newcomer he heard of a little ago, Grace Van Pelt. He concluded this latest bit when Wayne Rigsby pushed him like that, which he didn't appreciate at all despite allowing it. That made the next part easy to play.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You're under arrest!" he shouted while pulling his gun and getting up. Rigsby responded with his own anger.

"No! You're under arrest you-" he was interrupted by Van Pelt pulling at his arm.

"Rigsby, calm down" she tried to calm him, and had the situation been different, not offending to him, Tom would've found this funny, two cops arresting each other in a big misunderstanding, though not on his part, not that they'd know that.

In the midst of it all, Cho also interfered, holding Rigsby down.

"Cho?! Is this clown one of yours?" he redirected his anger at him. "What the hell's going on here?" he added in a more controlled voice. At the same time, a police car pulled up beside him, one of his men apparently heard the commotion, and he asked him if everything's okay.

Since he's ruined Jane's plan, he decided not to make a bigger deal out of it, maybe the man would come up with something else to close this case. He dismissed it as someone who understood that there is something happening, but waiting for an explanation. Of course he knew, but still needed to lie low.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Some time later, he arrived at a scene of two victims, who would've been Jane and the redhead woman, but once again, thanks to the feisty agent Lisbon, the victims were the couple. As he suspected before, it was them, and while Jane managed to expose them successfully, his plan almost backfired, he should be more careful. A day ago Tom wouldn't have bothered with the thought, but now, things are slowly changing.

He still feels bitter about Patrick Jane, but he also introduced him to something else, a feeling of promise, something to look forward to. It's still early to tell for sure, but he's seen enough to give this a chance, he isn't sure what it is yet, but he'll let things play out, get to know Jane more, keep an eye on him, and maybe he'll tempt him enough to play with him, this bittersweet feeling making him want to keep Jane around in hopes of having fun, while tormenting him at the same time. Jane could be sorry all he wanted, it doesn't mean that Red John accepted the apology, and honestly make Jane suffer brings a certain satisfaction like no other, a prey that won't go down yet, how long would it last? No, Jane's sorrow isn't enough for him, but maybe he'll stick out a branch, and just maybe Jane will tug on it, and make it up to him with some fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whew, That was a beast! Seriously, writing with a required reference is a bit tiring, but I still felt as if my fingers developed a life of their own. And this is just the beginning, oh well. I hope this was convincing for a start, and that the feeling of skepticism is lifted just a little for you guys, as you start to picture this "dumb sheriff encounter" in a different light. Although McAllister wasn't picked at the time obviously, they threw in some puzzling things that could only be explained if he was Red John. **

**I also tried to emphasize the point that, even though Jane worked on the RJ case for five years, only in the first season did RJ start making this personal with Jane, implying a trigger that caused him to suddenly become interested in Jane, which would be noticing Jane's skills and witnessing them firsthand along with the package of his personality and ideas. This means he met him early on in the first season, not before or else he would've begun the game earlier, and not after since he already got to know him which is why he got interested in him, it just can't be for no reason that he waited five years to start the game. Someone who never met Jane like Timothy is even less likely to be him following this idea. In this chapter I tried to make sense if this idea, and start the path of changing RJ's opinion of Jane, and gaining interest in him. **

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I'd really like to hear your opinions. Until next time :D**


	6. Any Red Race Is a Hopeless Case

**So, I'm back ;-;**

**I'm sorry it's taken me a while, but I'm really busy lately, I practically had to force myself to sit down and write so that this won't die soon xD **

**I will also go back soon to fix a few tiny details here and there, since things somehow seem to elude you even when you try to be careful lol.**

**This chapter isn't really much, thankfully, since there isn't that much to go by like a finale or something. Season 3 finale especially will be something I suppose, what with the whole Red John plan. **

**Louise: It was exhausting indeed. I've been writing for so many hours that day, continuously as I watch the scenes and replay them. Yep, the eyes were much sharper and attentive than should be for an oblivious sheriff. Idk if it was because it was still the fresh beginning of the show, but even as I look back now, McAllister wasn't like the usual local police officers I've seen in many of the cases. If you take out those tied to him or guilty, most of those were a barely noticed presence, very typical behavior and nothing to note. But he was something else, one of those who had more of Jane's attention and interactions outside of the case than the others. He wasn't forgotten and tossed aside after the first meet or so, he was present during some schemes like the 'raise your hands', and reacted in a non-typical way aside from creepy, the cooperation with the investigation without a grudge, his recovery from his anger when Rigsby attacked him, a few things here and there that usually cops won't tolerate or accept easily. He was just... different I guess and felt there was more to him than usual cases, yet nothing was revealed about him during the episode. It could be just the freshness of the show at that time, but that's how I felt anyway. Thank you so much.**

**Maggie: Thank you for sharing your opinion, I'm glad we agree on some points lol. I suppose it's natural to interpret expressions and actions differently, this is after all an interpretation of it all, and maybe that gives you something to read when you don't see all that you already think of xD**

**In regard to the listening part, I actually took note of such things. I didn't make him in on the Grace plan because Jane shared it in a private motel room, and that would be an exaggeration, but other parts? they happened in public. In an office full of deputies, the hallway of the building with some people passing by, a public arrest of a suspect with so many people, and so. The only one that may be less likely is the one with the kid, but that was still a public place, with nearby tables and such, perhaps at this point someone could've been there to follow what Jane was up to, could even be not an officer, just one of his ears in the place, which wouldn't be strange at all considering that it's a good thing to plant or manipulate, turn, whatever you'd call it, some people in the county, keeping an eye on things or handling tasks if needed, could be a customer or a waiter, etc. The significance of that conversation made me want to take the path that he did keep tabs on Jane in public whenever possible during the case, and he was in McAllister's territory. I made sure to check whether there where people around whenever I made such a point, I mean I was writing scene by scene while inspecting every possible detail of the episode xD**

**Guest: I'm really flattered you think so. I hope you did find my interpretation plausible if you watched it again. Reviews like these really cheer me up, assuring me that I'm still on the right path to handle this mission properly ._.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it, and I won't by the next chapters either.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the conclusion of the first meeting, Tom started planning his next action. Patrick Jane was going to be a nice toy to play with for a while, until it was time to toss it aside. He briefly wondered how long Jane would be able to entertain him, before he became as dull as any other.

It wasn't just the brains, Jane had the special role of being a person who had his continuous resentment, someone who was worth his investment, albeit not the normal kind. He felt the urge to taunt the man, torment him further, use that mind he apparently has to torture him further when he draws him in, only to evade him once more.

So, he would invest his time and effort in making Jane more miserable, until he decides it's time to finish him off. Sure, leaving the man alive was a torture in itself, but there are those moments when he thinks 'to hell with it' and feels like inflicting his famous art on Jane, drawing his last pained breaths after he's done with him, like he first imagined when the man had the audacity to insult him on TV.

If he decided to take that path, he shall make it worthwhile, this thirst for his blood, for his pain, was much bigger than a one-night victim. No, Jane wasn't just any victim, or any enemy, nobody made him feel as angry and vengeful as Jane has, so he deserved a painful existence until Red John was sated, and only then he would kill him.

Such thoughts send a shiver down his spine, the idea was really exciting, and what made it better was Jane's intellectual level, it made him prone to a deeper suffering, that's the price of high awareness of his surroundings, of what's going on behind the scenes, the facades, it makes him able to notice any little details Red John might plant just for him, any tiny notions or occurrences, nothing would escape him, it would all eat at him like Red John wants.

Above all, though, that made him able to keep up the pace in this chase, something that nobody else was able to do so far with Red John, hence the continuous transference of his case along the years to different teams. Granted, he would always be ahead of Jane, but at least he was still in sight, following behind, even if there was a gap, and that made it tempting to pause a little, delude the ambitious guy into thinking he's close to catching him, only to shatter that illusion once the hope shines in the man's eyes.

Who did Jane think he was, really? Mistaking himself for the hunter, thinking a lamb could hunt a tiger, when it's the one being hunted. Usually, the tiger would pounce on the prey directly, but here he was toying with it, luring it into his trap, where he would feast properly, because Jane wasn't like anybody, and because a lamb doesn't go after the tiger, so even the tiger is making an exception on his part.

This is what he's going for, dangling a lead in front of Jane, only to pull it away just when he thinks it's in his grasp. Although in all honesty, there was another goal behind his next plan. He would hit two birds with one stone, tie up a loose end, and doing it with the help of the man who's desperate to reach it first. Ironically, it would be Jane's desperation that destroys what he's desperate for.

Tanner couldn't just die without causing him any trouble, so much for those times he relayed news to him through his son or any other way, he had to run off his mouth to an inmate in prison, a guy convicted of narcotics, Jared Renfrew. Serves him right, to die in a prison hospital.

Now, Renfrew was in jail, has been for a year in fact. He has allegedly killed a servant after he slept with her. However, a little of digging here and there, proved that there was more to it than that, Renfrew may be many things, but he didn't have the guts for murder.

With Jane in the picture, he could play the perfect part of resolving the case, proving Renfrew to be innocent, and once the guy was free, Tom would get to him. He wasn't worried that the man might say something that endangers him, he knew better than to say anything, more than Tanner did at least. He would also send someone with a false promise of safety, lulling him into a false sense of security, ensure he keeps his mouth shut, until it's too late for him to do anything.

To do that though, he needs to do something, establish what would be a requirement to achieve both of his goals. He needs to plant the idea in Renfrew's head, make him reach out to Jane, given his golden reputation of solving cases, and in turn, Renfrew would play the Red John card, to win Jane's cooperation and give him a false hope of finally catching the serial killer.

He would send someone, or get it across to him in any possible way, let Jane catch his attention, and knowing that Renfrew would seek his potential salvation at the hands of the infamous consultant, he would think of the murder of Jane's family, and exploit the opportunity to strike a deal, proving his innocence for information on the serial killer Jane must be hunting, but of course, he won't go through with his promise, and he won't be given a second chance after that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jared Renfrew finally rose to the bait and contacted Jane, it didn't take more than a few weeks, and both men were right where Tom wanted them.

It didn't take a lot of persuasion for Jane to sign up, it's sad how much effect the name Red John had on him, and with a little proof, that didn't really prove to Jane that Renfrew knew anything solid, Jane was already sold on the idea, taking the risk of a ruse, because the speck of hope was so desired that he didn't allow himself to pass up the opportunity. Apparently, the Red John obsession he had ran as deep as Tom expected, he could toss a bone whenever he liked and Jane would follow it like an eager dog, too bad though, Red John would retrieve it before Jane got to it, and he'd be left staring at the spot where it landed, thinking of what could've been, if only he ran faster, even though it wouldn't have mattered, Red John would've never tossed it if he wasn't confident he'd beat Jane to it.

What made him more likely to succeed is that Jane still doesn't grasp how far his reach goes, how powerful and resourceful he was, and where he would underestimate him, he would make a fatal mistake.

As much as this was going smoothly, there was still a part that Tom knew very well wasn't going to be easy. You don't just show up and decide to open a closed case when the police are dying to close up many open cases. Still, he knew that won't stop Jane from trying every trick in the book, he was already notorious for breaking as many laws that could be included in a case as possible, so it's not like he always took the legal path to solve his cases, much to Tom's amusement when he researched the man further. Actually, he didn't need to research this part, as complaints and disapproval weren't exactly a secret to anyone, they were only short of shouting on the rooftops.

That being said, it remains tough to poke your nose into people's businesses, and expect their cooperation without a legal demand, even for someone like Jane, to whom things like these were a second nature. Therefore, Tom would 'kindly' lend some help.

It might tip Jane off to his involvement and awareness of the situation, as well as his goal, but it didn't matter, Jane would come to understand that what he wished would inevitably happen, ambitions and hard work weren't enough to deter that like many people like to think and promote the idea, in this situation at least. Work hard he did, years of planning and working his way to the top, his ambitions ran deeper than anyone, and now some pathetic struggle and attempt to overpower him wasn't going to work, certainly not for someone who isn't trying half as hard.

He had been keeping tabs on the team, of course, and it impressed him how much they were willing to stand up for someone selfish like Jane, who didn't hesitate to leave them behind in his pursuit of Red John. It gave Tom a sense of satisfaction, that Jane threw away his career without batting an eye the moment it stood in his path to vengeance, the moment it ceased to be an asset to his goal but rather an obstacle, he was ready to kiss it goodbye, colleagues be damned, it served to show how obsessed and determined he was, and how much he lacked an actual life, just a zombie on a mission to find the peace to finally lay down.

Would Jane commit suicide if he achieved his goal? Or would he just stay in prison for the rest of what's left of his lifespan? Whatever the plan was it obviously wasn't to start a new life, as he isn't taking care of his current second chance at a life. Maybe that was the point, there was no plan. He only wanted Red John dead, and that was it.

Receiving the team's help, regardless of whether it was deserved, was a good thing for Tom, because now he can send Grace Van Pelt, the redhead he recently gathered information about like the rest, the information she needs, trusting her researching skills to do the rest. He could've done it either way, even if she didn't help Jane, but this scenario was better, especially since he wants Jane to be around when she receives the message.

It's show time, and time to play a little with Jane, because really why not? This will make him double his efforts as well as his hope, since this implies that there is something to gain from Renfrew.

Tom sits in front of the screen, waiting for Van Pelt to search for Mariska, the mother of the victim. He used a name that he knew Jane would notice, an anagram for his nickname, Dr Joe in New Hampshire. It would surely be a shock to them, that he had access to the Department of Justice secure network, as well as the healthcare database, and maybe that would help Jane realize that he was much more capable and powerful than he anticipated, but he wouldn't truly know just how much.

McAllister drummed his fingers, excited to mess with Jane, and he wasn't disappointed when he received a message.

_'__Who are you?' _

He smiled knowingly. It wasn't really a question, more of a confirmation, and he'll clear any inkling of doubt from Jane's mind.

He tapped on the keyboard quickly, barely concealing his excitement, writing a series of dots, then a red smiley face, followed by more dots, then a question he knew the answer to, like Jane did a moment ago, seeking confirmation.

_'__... :-) ... Is Jane there?'_

He should be, since he had to be the one who noticed the name, but he needed to make sure. The use of Jane's name without Mr. this time was an implication, more to himself than anyone, that he and Jane where getting closer in a sense, playing this game together, Jane was no longer a mere stranger whom he first saw at the same time he slandered him, just a pathetic little worm he sought to torment with his family's death, now that they met and he proved himself to be more interesting and capable than assumed initially, he ought to address him a bit more personally, things were personal between them after all, and this chase was between them two, the others were just minor players.

Another reply flashes on screen, and his eyes flash with interest as well, he never thought he could find joy in a bit of texting with someone, at this rate he might get addicted to this. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have cared, and maybe he would've left this task to someone else, but no, this, he needed to do personally, where was the fun otherwise? Finding someone of such level, unlike others, gave something to look forward to. It's like amid those nobodies there was someone worth addressing, someone who might understand and keep up, make this more interesting than the average expected responses and actions. It's only Jane that he's interested in talking to, the others can disappear for all he cares.

This leaves him with a fit of contradicting feelings, ranging between appreciation and resentment , looking down on Jane yet placing him in somewhat of a high regard, simultaneously pissed and grateful at these qualities that make Jane up, so they all joined together to make him have fun toying with the man, enjoying his company while haunting and torturing him at every opportunity, it's in Jane that he finds pleasure but more specifically in his pain, yet that wouldn't have been good enough if Jane wasn't so capable and interesting.

Tom kept this up because he's curious to test those feelings that stir up within him after many years of dull typical calm and non-changing emotions. When you see and do so much in your life, even if there was still a taste of joy in what you do, you develop a somewhat nonreactive state where things fall into the same tedious pattern, especially when it comes to other people, such was a downside of being different and superior. Finding someone who had potential, made you feel things you don't remember, but could be summed in feeling _alive_, whether it was positive or negative feelings, it's like the tiger could burn brightly again, instead of a fading fire. It was really complex, and he's not sure he understands it yet, but the circumstances under which this craved existence was introduced made the desire to destroy it equal to preserving and welcoming it, maybe even stronger, for Jane made a grave mistake, took a hit at something unforgivable.

_'__Keep up the good work'_

Resuming the conversation, Tom grins as he responds with what is meant to be an encouraging message, as well as a fair warning of his plan.

_Fair_. He snorts. Well, as fair as it can get. This would get the message loud and clear, and imply that he's following their progress, if that wasn't obvious already from the link he sent. Another message pops up.

_'__Why?' _

The grin that hasn't left his face turns devious, his eyes glint and he knows he doesn't need to answer, it was another question that was meant to confirm rather than inquire. This time he doesn't confirm.

Disconnecting, he feels a bit regretful, curiously enough, wanting to play a little longer, but he knows he has to get some things done, and the purpose of this chit-chat was done.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane did not disappoint, he solved the case with flying colors, especially thanks to the heart of the mother who wouldn't want to keep her son in jail for life, prepared to take his place rightfully after a year. Poor mother, whatever lesson she wanted to teach her son was moot, he already screwed up, and she didn't know she was signing his death ticket, rotting in jail for nothing. It seems Jane didn't tell her what his interest in freeing her son was, or else she wouldn't have confessed. Of course, he wouldn't, accusing Red John of being cruel when he knew the risk he was taking, knew he was delivering the man to the serial killer's hands, just too stubborn to admit it. Oh well, it's not like he was complaining, and somehow, these moments when the sheep turns into a clothing for the wolf inside were delicious.

He knows what he has to do right now, he already manipulated that stupid Renfrew indirectly to play into his hands. The CBI team went to escort him, and Renfrew will definitely stall, refusing to risk himself, as if that will win him brownie points with Red John. For once, Jane ironically understands best, knows better, and Renfrew should've listened to him.

The man will escape their grasp soon, and he'll want to go far away, the idea a friend of his planted in Renfrew's mind is to get somewhere where the police won't be able to reach him, and that way he can make sure he won't have to say anything that could endanger him, he should get past the border, go to somewhere like Mexico, while the 'good friend' negotiates with Red John, 'put a good word for him', and he must've believed that like the gullible fool he is.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just like he predicted, or more accurately, planned, Renfrew escaped to Mexico, and contacted the 'good friend', told him of his whereabouts, and asked him to help him out with Red John.

Tom was already in Tijuana, lying in wait, as everything was planned, and Renfrew had followed the suggestion, and now that he had his exact location, he made his way to the motel, and knew Jared would call Jane, to gloat and apologize probably, though he'd be sorry indeed soon enough, he should've listened to Jane, too bad.

He was counting on the call, and if he hadn't, he would ensure to leave some clue so that Jane could reach the place to find his surprise, crushing his hope viciously, vanquishing him.

Still, he preferred Renfrew calling Jane now, so that it would give Jane a final hope, have him racing to the place, hoping to outrun Red John. It's unfortunate, how the things you want to believe so badly deceive you, blind you in the face of the inevitable truth, keep you going, looking for a miracle, even though it's futile, it forces you to cling to your wishes, unwilling to let them go until they're forcefully torn from you, and all you're left with is emptiness and the bitterness for defeat.

Of course, to Tom, that's exactly what he's going for, that is his second goal of this plan, and he can't wait.

He approaches the room, wondering if Jared bid his farewell to Jane, even if for the wrong reasons. He looks forward to the look on his face, when he realizes he screwed up real bad.

Catching a glimpse from the window, Renfrew has undressed for the most part, ready to pleasure himself with a hooker who had her panties and stockings on, he must've craved this after getting locked up for a year, and now just when he thought it would all take a turn for the better, he would come to realize that prison was a blessing in disguise.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes, it was indeed something to look forward to, the looks flashing on his face, shock, then confusion, then realization, then the best of all, fear.

Tom recalled this as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving behind a mess of blood, well, not really a mess, it was a careful artistic pattern, but the blood was surely everywhere.

_'__Why?! They told me... I swear I didn't tell him anything!'_

The panicked words as the betrayal dawned on Renfrew.

_'__Please spare me'_

His desperate begging, weeping like a baby.

_'__No! Please, not me!' _

The woman croaking in poor English among other Spanish words, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Red John smiled his predator smile, and his thoughts wandered to Jane, his reaction would be the cherry on top. No, scratch that. This murder, oddly enough, was the cherry on top, because the victims haven't really interested him, not as much as the man who was trying in vain to reach them ASAP.

On his way out, he picked up the hooker's phone, got the number, then left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hours later, Tom got word the police stormed the place, and at the moment he could feel the glee taking over, scoring another one over them, no, over _Jane_. He brought Jane back to earth, dropping from his daydream above, welcomed back into reality, reality that Red John was much more than he imagined, that in this world, Red John will always win, nobody can get ahead of him, try as they might, they're _dying_ to catch him, and they _die_ trying.

Now it was time for the final touch.

He picked up a burner phone and dialed the number he got earlier, every ring filling him more and more with excitement, and when someone picked up, he couldn't conceal it any longer, breathing heavily with his overflowing joy and anticipation.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other side, a bit confused, unmistakably Jane's voice. That confirmation of who was on the other side was the final stroke. He broke out into cruel laughter, his voice a bit disguised, but the glee definitely wasn't.

He allowed himself a few moments of victory, completely relishing in Jane's miserably vulnerable state while he taunted him, then he disconnected, gone, just like his trail was after Jane lost the only lead.

As the saying goes, he had the last _laugh_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whoosh, done with this one. I'll be damned with all this monologue that keeps jumping at me, I'm really helpless against it :( **

**I mean, what would this chapter be without it? lol. Especially in an episode without much involvement. But then again, I guess this is the point of the story, building up his perspective and the transition of his thoughts, trying to reason his behavior more, dig deep behind the superficial events taking place. *shrugs***

**Let me know your thoughts, and if I hopefully haven't lost you yet, lol. **


	7. A Redheaded Mess

**OK, so, first and foremost, I'm really sorry, I've been away for a long while, especially compared to my usual updates, and I hope you haven't thought I'd given up on this, I also hope that I haven't screwed up this chapter with some difficulties I've faced ._.**

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this or followed it, and the PMs that I haven't forgotten yet, and will reply to very soon. **

**clairbare: Thank you very much, I'm really encouraged, I also thought of what you said, and you're definitely right, I'll make sure to start following that, lol. Also, I'm like you, really interested in the RJ plot and his take on things.**

**Louise: Thanks a lot, always there to encourage me, I really like reading your reviews :) I felt it made sense too, and the "he is mar...", I didn't put much emphasis on it because to be honest, it's not like they decided who he was at the point, I still intend to tie as many things as I could fit into the picture from the earlier times, but sometimes it feels hopeless, though your analysis sounds interesting**

**Maggie: Nice to know we agree again, though I'm sure in this chapter I may stray far from you, lol. Not in what you said at the end, but there's a lot to interpret differently. Thanks a lot!**

**Kadesch: I plan to explain as much as possible why each other suspect wasn't right for Red John along the way, I'm glad to attract curious readers, I really hope I can help! Thank you so much for reviewing, I wonder if you read it yet, hopefully not too bad of a start, it grows easier with time xD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A knocking sound disturbed the usual quiet at the house, prompting its resident to head to the door and open it.

"Who is this?" the woman who opened the door inquired, unable to see who is standing there.

"Hello, my car broke down the road" answered the voice of a man. "And I was wondering if I could use your phone, since my phone's battery died"

The woman stood contemplating his request, as this is the famous scenario for allowing bad men into the house, but she couldn't spot any malicious intent in his voice, and he didn't sound like he was lying. Mulling over it a little bit longer, she decided to let him in, trusting her ability to judge people.

"Okay" she opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Please, come in"

The man smiled and entered the house, then waited for the woman to lead the way.

When she showed him to the telephone, he thanked her politely then made his call as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Once he finished he headed to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching the blind woman close the fridge and turn to face him, apparently she heard him coming, which was his intention, he made sure she could hear his footsteps so he wouldn't startle her, although she may have heard them even if he moved stealthily like he does habitually, her heightened senses and all, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"I called and it will take a while, so I was wondering if you'd mind me staying here in the meantime" he requested, making sure to sound polite and sincere. "It's just been a long drive and I would appreciate a little rest" he further supplied to convince her. He could tell she is a gentle soul willing to help those in need.

"Oh, well..." she paused to think. "Okay, then. I suppose it would be better to wait here" He was already here anyway, she couldn't see what harm would come out of staying a little longer.

He thanked her and she smiled politely.

"Would you like some lemonade?" she offered.

"That would be nice, if it isn't too much trouble, of course"

"Of course not" she opened the fridge and took out some lemon, then whipped her head up as if coming to a realization. "Oh, how rude of me, please have a seat" she said, slightly embarrassed.

The man proceeded to take a seat, then watched her make the lemonade, moving around purposefully.

"So, you live here all by yourself?" he broke the silence.

"Yes. I rarely get visitors"

"How do you manage then? Housework, cooking, things like that"

"You mean because I'm blind?"

"I didn't mean to offend you" he gave her an apologetic smile, even though she couldn't see it, then went on to explain. "It's just that..."

"I understand. Naturally you'd assume that I can't manage on my own, but I'm proud to be standing on my own feet. A cleaning lady comes every now and then, to do more thorough cleaning, but I do what I can on my own. I also cook for myself" she smiled confidently as she said this.

"Really? That's impressive. Many women can't cook even without challenging circumstances"

"I like to think I'm an independent woman. I taught myself to handle my own needs, told myself I don't want to be helpless because I was born like this"

"I admire such resolve. Many people would let anything cripple them, without having an excuse. You seem to me like a strong woman"

Her cheeks flushed and she smiled in gratitude "Thank you, I'm glad you think so"

She was caught up in the conversation and didn't realize she had yet to hand him the glass, but then she did with a soft gasp, and she set the glass on the table with a nervous smile.

"Again, thank you, Miss..." he trailed off.

"Harker. Rosalind Harker"

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Harker. I'm Roy Tagliaferro" he said, raising the glass to his lips to take a sip.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Tagliaferro. I hope you like the lemonade"

"I do, and I hope I'm not much of an inconvenience" he took another sip.

"Not at all. It gets really lonely here, awfully quiet, so it's nice to meet someone for a change" she reassured him.

"It certainly must be. Living in solitude, barely having visitors"

"Yes, very much. Not easy to live in a different world, and with no neighborhood too, although I guess even if there were neighbors they probably wouldn't prefer spending much time with a blind woman like me" she finished with a forced smile.

"I wouldn't say that. Despite not being here for long, I could assure you it's a pleasant company, more than I can say for many people I've met" he said gently, his hand reaching out to touch hers briefly, and she was startled a bit by the unexpected contact, but quickly recovered and smiled gently. "You flatter me"

There was silence between them after that, and Roy finished his juice.

"Oh, I noticed while walking around that you have a piano, so I assume you know how to play?" he asked with interest.

"I do, it helps pass time and adds life to the house, breaking the silence and comforting me. It also helps that my ears are more tuned than other people, due to my circumstances"

"That's a fine choice of spending time. Music does provide pleasant company" he said with a hint of approval in his voice. "You sure are a woman of many talents as it seems"

"I wouldn't say that" she smiled, betraying the happiness caused by his compliment. "When you don't have much to do, it's natural to try and learn something"

"No need to be humble, I meant what I said. You must have great taste too"

"Well, I love classical music. I feel there's a certain elegance to it"

"Ah, told you that your taste is great" he commented humorously, to which she let out a little shy laugh, reminding him of a child, so pure and kind, passionate too, yet not naive like one, she has definitely seen some dark sides of this life, it's not like she had it easy anyway. Rosalind isn't oblivious, except when it comes to him, for which he couldn't blame her, of course, he was of a different caliber, but still, despite the bitter sides of her life, she maintained a pure and slightly childish personality, not the bad kind though, it was refreshing even, and certainly a beautiful woman on top of that.

"So, who is your favorite?" Rosalind interrupted his thoughts, and he looked at her, smiling contently as he said "Bach"

"Bach?" she repeated conversationally.

"Yes, very talented, and most of all I admire his rigor" he replied.

It's difficult to explain his view to her, but in a way he finds himself similar to Bach, as Bach was a great musician who didn't tolerate incompetent ones, perhaps some would think he was harsh in his opinions or rude, but he merely spoke the truth, and he felt like he had to do some tasks himself since he wasn't satisfied with other people's way of handling them, such as tuning keyboards. He strove for excellence, he didn't put up with inferior work, those who don't pour their hearts into their work, their art, who don't have what it takes, lacking effort or talent, don't deserve to stand on the same grounds with superiors.

"Mr. Tagliaferro?" once again Rosalind cut through his thinking, sounding a bit confused.

"Yes?"

"I was saying that it's a bit unusual, the reason you supplied, I mean. But his music is great indeed. I could play something for you, if you'd like?" she happily offered.

"That would be lovely" he grinned and stood up after she did, then followed her.

Once Roy was seated in the armchair, and Rosalind in front of the piano, she asked him.

"What would you like me to play?"

"Bach's Prelude in C minor" he eagerly half asked, as if to confirm that she knows how to play it.

Rosalind didn't respond, but her answer came moments later in the form of familiar musical notes of his favorite piece. Roy relaxed in his seat, closing his eyes to allow the music to consume him. Rosalind's good, really good, and he finds himself growing a little fond of her.

Music flows and Rosalind sways, dancing to the sound, enjoying every bit of it, and it's as if they were both enchanted by the music.

The trance is broken once she's done, but she soon starts to play another piece, and she keeps at it for a long time, an hour, maybe a few. Either they didn't notice the passage of time, which meant that Roy should take his leave, too lost in the music flooding the room and time forgotten, or they simply didn't care.

When Rosalind finally stops playing, Roy stands up and walks to her, standing right behind her, and he strokes her hair gently, then places both hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked in a low voice, noting how she tensed beneath his hands.

"N- No" comes the nervous response, followed by a swallow, and Rosalind isn't sure why she said that, for he was still a stranger, and her blindness made her vulnerable, so she should be worried.

However, there was something about the man behind her that made her trust him, it's not like he's harmed her so far, in fact he acted like a gentleman, and he was a nice companion, not to mention he complimented her sincerely in a way she can't remember the last time someone did that, like he knew all the right things to say, and she couldn't detect pity in his tone, he wasn't looking at her like she was a fragile woman, didn't tiptoe around matters like some did, supposedly out of consideration.

"Really? Then why is your heart beating erratically?" he whispers, his mouth almost touching her hair.

"I..." she finds herself at a loss for words, or maybe it was the sudden lump in her throat. After a few more tries, her heart thundering in her chest at Roy's closeness, she managed to ask.

"Are you leaving soon?"

Noting the change of topic, Roy spun it around once more.

"Do you want me to?"

She realized she likes the way he views her, and they had a mutual interest too. If she were to hesitate because of her blindness, she would always remain lonely, wouldn't she? This was like a chance sent from heaven, or maybe she just can't think clearly, but she answers quickly.

"No" It sounded a bit urgent, and she felt slightly embarrassed, but truth is, she didn't want to go back to her loneliness, she was enjoying this day so much, or was it night now?

Turning to face him, Rosalind awaits his reply, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed. His hands left her shoulders when she turned around, and she didn't hear an answer, causing her to worry that he was going to walk away, but then she felt his face growing closer, the sound of his breath close, then the feeling of it, and even though she couldn't see, she closed her eyes, signaling her consent, as his lips met hers.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, with hints of passion, and she felt herself anticipating what's to come next.

"Are you sure about this?" Roy asked, knowing that her vulnerability could make her frightened.

It wasn't like him to be gentle or considerate, but with a woman like this, there wasn't any other way about it, it's like she could break at any moment, and it wasn't due to her blindness, as that somehow gave her strength, but it was the personality she had, what he could see deep inside her.

"Yes" she said firmly, this time no longer unsure, and she stood up, held his arm and led him to the stairs, and as they went up he noted how quickly this has escalated, but knowing his capability of lowering people's guards, this wasn't a surprise.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following morning, Rosalind was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, while recalling the events of the past day. She felt nervousness build up inside her, now that the effect of whatever charm that enraptured her has faded, she could think more clearly and therefore started to see the flaws with her decision.

While there was the point that they were moving way too fast for strangers who only met yesterday, what really made her anxious and almost regret her actions was the uncertainty of what's coming next.

If he were to leave now and never come back, what would she do? After having a taste of what she could have, finally someone to love, another presence in this house, someone to look forward to seeing every time, the promise of his next visit giving her the energy to wait, not to drown in her solitude again.

She heard the distant sound of footsteps descending the stairs, and steeled herself for the answer to her dilemma, she's gotten through so much, this wasn't going to ruin her, probably just leave her bitter and longing.

Roy walked into the kitchen to find Rosalind preparing what he thought must be breakfast, and he could sense the insecurities vibrating off her in her posture and reaction to his presence.

She didn't turn to face him as he spoke.

"I need to make a call, someone was expecting me. I'm doing, uh, some business in the area"

"Sure, you know where the telephone is" she replied, still not facing him, using breakfast preparation to cover up what's troubling her, or so she thought. Still, it's good that she doesn't pry, since she hadn't asked him at all about what he was doing or where he was going like people usually do when faced with such a situation.

"Um, what would you like to drink? Coffee?" she asked a few seconds later, when he didn't move.

"Tea, actually. It's my favorite."

Then he turned to leave the kitchen, and it seems that Rosalind made up her mind when she asked. "Are you leaving after breakfast?"

Worry was evident in her voice despite her attempt to conceal it, especially in the way it quivered at the beginning, and he paused, turning to face her once more.

"Well, that was the plan, but I'm in no hurry, so if you would like me to stay another day or so..." he didn't have to finish when the reply came.

"Yes. Please. I mean, if it isn't much trouble" her shoulders sagged in relief, with only the slightest tension left, waiting to disappear after the confirmation.

"Of course, I'd love to" he told her warmly, and she rewarded him with a smile and a thanks.

"You know, since I'm doing some business around here like I said, I could drop by to see you whenever I'm around" he added, providing her with extra assurance.

"That would be wonderful" she went back to preparing breakfast, a blissful smile on her face, looking like an excited child.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't until Thanksgiving that something new happened in her life. Not to say she wasn't happy, of course.

Roy was the perfect lover for her, and whenever he came she would make him some tea, play him the piano, cook for him, making sure to accommodate him as much as she could. They would talk, make love, and if it was one of the longer visits, sometimes she'd be doing some housework, and he'd offer to help but she insisted she could manage on her own, while he would sip some tea and think, or sometimes whistle, and she loved to hear any kind of noise that proved his presence in the house, unlike the quietness taking over in his leave.

Thanksgiving was different because, Roy actually brought a friend of his.

Rosalind wasn't expecting that, since he never spoke of friends or family, nothing of the sort. In fact, she didn't have much to go by if someone were to ask her about Roy, she didn't know about him, not when it came to information, and frankly, she didn't care, that was Roy's other world, as she calls it, which was different from theirs, the one they share together, where he'd tell her of his tastes and opinions, things that mattered and helped her know and understand him better.

So when Roy called her to say he was bringing a friend along, it surprised her, but somehow it made her feel hopeful, if Roy was introducing her to a friend, it meant their connection was growing stronger, and he's forming stronger ties with her, it was a good sign for their relationship.

"I'm happy to finally meet you, Rosalind. Heard so much about you, couldn't wait to see you in person."

That was the first thing his friend said to her when she greeted them, shortly followed by "Oh, I'm Dumar by the way"

Dumar smelled of cigarettes, and he wasn't polite and gentlemanly like Roy, but he was nice to her, that's what she concluded after five minutes.

"Oh, man, I had to see for myself, but it's true! You can actually cook." he said standing over the table, then pulled a chair and sat down, Rosalind and Roy mimicking his behavior. "When, uh, Roy told me, I couldn't believe a blind woman could cook. Once again, turns out he's right"

"I'm always right" Roy retorted with a smirk.

"Can't deny that" he took a bite "Oh! This is good!"

"You thought I cook poorly because I'm blind?" she asked, though not offended, a little humor coloring her voice.

"Yeah, I mean- no, not like that" he scratched his head nervously.

"I'll have you know that the lack of sight improves other senses, such as taste" Roy intervened in an amused tone, obviously enjoying Dumar's discomfort.

They kept talking, eating and sharing a few laughs. After they finished and cleaned up, they sat together, until Dumar, having smoked a lot during his stay, got up and said "I need to buy more cigarettes. Been trying to quit, but it's tough, you know. I'll be back soon"

Rosalind was left with Roy, who smiled and said "He's a handful, isn't he?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Quite refreshing to meet someone new, once in a while."

A while passed, during which they both talked, and she made him tea, then Dumar returned.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late." he walked over to Rosalind "Here, brought you this, it's an elephant, so that this day wouldn't be forgotten. Get it? The elephant will always remember"

Roy rolled his eyes at his poor attempt to joke, while Rosalind smiled warmly, patting the stuffed toy and committing it to memory, and she told him sincerely "Thank you. You don't need to worry though, _I_ wouldn't forget this day, ever."

Dumar couldn't care less, the woman wasn't bad but, he most certainly wasn't worried, he just figured he should be nice to her since Red John was fond of her.

With a faint smile he replied "Glad to hear that"

That day was a remarkable day for Rosalind, she enjoyed it so much, and hoped that would be the beginning of a closer relationship. Little did she know, she couldn't be further from the truth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A while passed since Rosalind had last seen Roy, which wasn't that far after Thanksgiving. What should've been a reassurance to her turned into a frightening possibility, but she waited and waited, for anything, a call, a letter, a knock on the door. Day after day her hope started to fade, replaced by depression and worry, and lots of disappointment.

The house has become lonelier than ever, and it became clear how much she grew dependent on Roy's presence. Once you see the light, you start to understand what darkness means. It was always a bit sad and lifeless, but now it was miserable, and driving her crazy.

Sometimes she'd wonder if something had happened to him, and that scared her a lot, but then surely someone would've informed her, right? Like Dumar, maybe. But it didn't make sense, if Roy was alright why wouldn't he come by? If he was really busy or abroad then surely he would've told her first, right?

She started to have doubts, at first she didn't want to believe it, Roy was always gentle and caring, a considerate gentleman, he would never do that to her, but what other possibility was there? He's cut off all contact with her.

Aching to see him, longing for him, for his voice, his touch, she'd play the piano, play his favorite piece, as if it would somehow summon him, she'd even drink tea, which she's grown to like a lot after he became part of her life. Now everything felt hollow, empty, sad, how cruel of him, to leave like that with nary a word.

The cleaning lady found a card under the back of the sofa, and when she asked her what it was, it was a business card, Roy's. She sat down holding the card, thinking of what to do. It was Christmas, and how she wished he was there to spend it with her, rather than abandoning her like this, heartbroken and confused.

She finally made up her mind, and wrote him a letter with her typesetter, voicing her sadness at his disappearance, telling him how cruel this had been, for he showed her hope and love and company, then left her to the emptiness of her house.

There was no guarantee this would ever reach him, but she could only hope, and she wrote that she still loved him, she would give him a chance to come back and explain, to apologize at the very least. She didn't care, she just wanted him back, needed him, and with that hope, considering his reply her Christmas wish, she sent it in the mail.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Months later..._

It was late at night, when two men were holding a meeting, not a business meeting, not even what would be called a formal meeting, it's even rare for them to meet at all given the roles they play and how busy they could be, and if one of them had the privilege of leaving his duty for a while, it didn't mean the other could afford such absence too, especially since he got his job in the first place with the help of the other man, hence why their meeting took place in a closer location to the said man with no such privilege.

In the lit room they were occupying, one was seated on a couch , a drained cup resting in front of him, contemplating something, while the other was standing next to the window, smoking a cigarette, a frequent combination of sighs and shifting among other noises filling in between smoke-filled inhales. The cigarette was supposed to help vent out his stress, after several rounds of pacing back and forth across the room.

The seated man clicked his tongue in annoyance after one particular sigh from the other, he had enough. He shifted his gaze to meet the other man's eyes.

"Would you quit that? I'm going over the plan in my head, and I can't concentrate when you're huffing and puffing" he told him in dismay.

The other man crossed his arms and averted his gaze. "Well, I'm trying, but this is taking really long"

He got a raised eyebrow in response.

"It hasn't been that long since we got he-"

"I know, I meant this whole thing, not just tonight" the smoker cut off in frustration.

Bending over to place his elbows on his knees in an unconscious act of intimidation, the other guy glared, none too pleased to be interrupted, which earned him a nervous swallow.

"Dumar, how many times do I have to tell you to be patient? I'm setting the plan into motion soon. The last thing I want is to have a rash unsteady factor thanks to your limited patience." he pointed at Dumar before adding slowly "This plan needs to succeed, and once it does, you'll have what you want, I'll have what I want, everyone will be happy" he explained as if he was talking to a child, because in a way he was, as a child and Dumar have a lot of things in common, namely the mentality, in his opinion.

If only the guy knew what he really thinks of him, nothing close to the admiration the other has for him, bordering on worship, maybe not that intense, but it might get to that level soon once he grants the man his biggest wish.

Was his father this bad? Because tolerating Dumar takes a serious effort, but he still has a use, which is what matters right now.

"Look, it's not that I don't believe that you know what you're doing, but you shouldn't forget how many months this has taken, and how much longer I might wait until I can get my girl." Dumar protests, waving the cigarette around.

When the other man, his idol in some way, Red John, wipes his face with his hand, a sign he doesn't see what he does, so he tries to convince him.

"All I'm saying is, can't we like... hurry the process? How many more days do I have to endure looking at Maya, hanging around guys who are no good for her and stuff? I'm itching finally have her all to me."

As he considered his own words, he realized he should prod the other man's interest to get him on the same page, especially concerning a certain guy that gained Red John's interest some months ago, one who Dumar suspects is partly the reason for the delay of their plan, which began since he faked a break-in many months ago. He believes that Red John may have been distracted from giving him what he wants, or maybe because compromising the plan to include a guy like that took extra time and effort. Anyhow, if he reminded Red John of what he wanted then maybe he could get him to act sooner.

"Don't you? I mean, don't you wanna have Emma and that guy, Patrick Jane or whatever his name is, in your hands sooner? Aren't you excited enough to hurry th-" he stops abruptly, when he sees the dark look that crossed Red John's features, apparently he pushed the wrong button.

Tom fights the desire to give him a piece of his mind, he still needs the man to follow without any hesitation and if he told him what he's thinking right now, things won't proceed as smoothly as planned.

"You don't need to tell me what I want or remind me of anything because I haven't forgotten, and I knew what I was in for since I set the plans in the first place, but you, _you_ are the one who apparently doesn't know what he's in for" he tells him, his tone colored with anger and superiority, his eyes burning holes in the other man.

Who does this pathetic guy think he is, trying to manipulate him by bringing up something that he doesn't understand, comparing his pathetic crush on an ordinary teenager to his ambitions and the score he has to settle with Jane, a man who is anything but ordinary.

How dare he consider himself on Red John's level, consider his plans of forcing a girl to marry him like the grand plans Red John has, to compare their hopes and goals as if they're of the same caliber. Then again, he has to remind himself that he's responsible for the man's delusions of equality, and that is the point, as with all his so-called friends, to lead them to believe that they are anything close to what he is, so while it angers him, he has to endure it for the sake of maintaining his hold on them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you" Dumar mutters, suddenly feeling so small, not sure what mine he stepped on, but apologizing nonetheless.

Tom nods, slipping back into the calm character, and Dumar takes that as a good sign to ask about what's coming.

"So, have you decided what's next?"

"Yes, but for now lie low, you don't wanna attract suspicion or it's all for naught" Red John answered dismissively.

"Alright then, can't wait" Dumar smiles in appreciation. He really needs to quit smoking for real, it would be better for Maya's health, like a considerate husband would think, although he couldn't help but smoke a cigarette or two, those nicotine gums taste terrible after all, but it's inevitable. Sighing, he thinks to himself, _I hope it doesn't take long, just wait for me, Maya._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This night was the night, after all those months of preparation, building the place for the 'guests', initially who were a twin of girls, watching the Plasketts, specifically these twins, even sending that guy who hooked up with one of them a warning, then the pig's head, in a Godfather style, everything was progressing properly, and tonight the plan was finally nearing its conclusion, all that's left is luring the prize into the trap, to join one of the twins in her prison, while the other is, well, lying in front of Red John at the moment, completely lifeless.

This wasn't originally the plan, as the mentioned prize wasn't in the picture back then, but now there was no way he wouldn't be involved.

Curiously, Emma's final breath wasn't the ending, it's as if this spiked Tom's excitement instead of putting it out like usual after he was done with his victim.

Surely, he has always anticipated the police's discovery of his latest masterpiece, but this was different, the real excitement lying in what comes after the kill not the act itself, a feeling he got introduced to when he killed Jane's family, he reflected on this as he painted Emma's toenails.

Just like this feeling, this little detail is another reminder of that time, whether it was for Jane or himself he isn't sure, it definitely marks this murder as a similar experience to that one, and he knows Jane will appreciate this touch, which wasn't made public.

For this to work, he needs Jane to be certain it's him, and it will be different and flashy enough to catch his attention, no doubt screwing with his mind and tempting him enough to fall into his hands foolishly.

If he so desired, he could've easily kidnapped the man, but where would be the fun and challenge in that? Patrick Jane isn't a difficult target at all, incapable of defending himself, everyone knows that, there's no achievement in capturing him. What is worth something though, is beating him at what he does best, to be steps ahead of him, and let this intelligent man foolishly allow himself to fall into the trap despite his awareness of the possible danger, heading to his demise, having no one but himself to blame, the final defeat, there would be no more chances afterwards.

Maybe he should've gotten on with his life, instead of chasing the tiger, thinking it would run away from him, when in reality it's just leading him on, then after disappearing out of his sight for a while, it would show him the traces it left behind, and when he reaches the clearing, it would leap out of its hiding place and close in on him.

Tom started whistling on his way to the destination where he'd dump Emma's body, so that it would be discovered the next day, and then... let the _real_ fun begin.

He briefly thought that Dumar must've locked Maya up in her cell by now, he better not screw this up tomorrow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Standing amid other officers, Sheriff Hardy chewed a nicotine gum urgently, internally grimacing at the terrible taste. Emma's corpse was found just as planned and now he was waiting for the rest of the CBI team to arrive. It seemed the first two to arrive got the idea though, if their reaction was any indication.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait for long, when he spotted three new faces approaching along the first two debriefing them.

He headed their way when they reached the yellow tape, introducing himself quickly after his name was mentioned to the brunette, whom he thought to be Lisbon, the team's leader. He had to learn a bit about each of them in advance, which was much more than he cared to, but hey, of course Red John would obsess over every little detail, no matter how much he personally believed it wasn't necessary, but whatever, so long he could get this over with and get back to his Maya.

The moment Hardy heard the words 'Patrick Jane' from Lisbon, he couldn't help but spin around to get a look at the guy, he heard this name frequently quite recently, and he couldn't spare Lisbon's introductions any more attention when he finally had the chance to meet the man in person, wanting to see what made him that much of a big deal.

Snapping out of it, he said his dutiful words, and they sounded ridiculous and ironic to his own ears, especially when he added. "Our sole priority is finding the missing twin sister."

_Right, as if I'm finding anybody, my 'sole priority' is returning to my dear Maya. _He thought bitterly to himself. However, that wasn't supposed to be his priority, instead it's making sure one certain consultant goes missing too, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he couldn't just shove the guy into his car while no one's looking, and there, all done.

Despite that, when Jane called Lisbon's name urgently, he looked at him immediately, amused to see his reaction, clearly startled, so he wasn't informed by one of his colleagues a few moments ago?

Patrick Jane was really freaked out, that he could see. Especially when his eyes lingered on the toenails. Oh, this was good, really good. But seriously? His cop friends saying it's a coincidence? That was downright absurd, desperate lousy attempts at quelling their fears and suspicions.

Hardy pretended to be confused, asking who they were talking about, and he felt a hint of pride when the redhead, Van Pelt, mentioned his friend's name, he knew how to get immediate recognition, as expected of him.

Jane and Lisbon argued. Jane was convinced it's Red John, and was right on the mark with what he said, Lisbon on the other hand, was saying things Hardy wasn't sure she believed, maybe she was trying to calm the raging insanity threatening to take over Jane, but whatever she was trying to say was interrupted by the sound of something above their heads.

Looking upwards, Hardy was as surprised as them, when he saw a plane drawing something in the sky, a round shape, with two, eyes? And then a mou- a smiley face! No, not just any smiley face, Red John's symbol for sure.

So that explained the absence of his signature from the crime scene. Red John was a showman by all means, and he most definitely had their attention with this flashy show of drawing his symbol, diminishing any lingering doubts about the person behind this crime, destroying all Lisbon's arguments.

The scene was so powerful, majestic, and Hardy felt a thrill causing shivers up and down his spine, but he was sure he wasn't the only one.

Lisbon snapped out of her daze to look at Jane, who watched a few moments longer, looking like he got the confirmation he needed.

No matter how unusual it is, there was only one man who could've done this, this _is_ Red John.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tom was nearly glowing now, looking at a picture that was sent to him by Dumar, apparently one of the forensic guys captured the face, and wasn't that a sight, the skywriter did such a great job, it was worth every dollar.

He wished he could've seen Jane's face though, despite receiving a detailed report from Dumar as per request, it wasn't like being there in person, and now that Jane's value has changed, he longed for another meeting with him. Soon, very soon he will.

As for the skywriting request, it was going to lead them nowhere, RJ solutions wasn't much to go by, but the name would be yet another sign that it's him, if they had any doubts after what they witnessed.

This way Jane would be more assured, more excited and obsessed, and will follow his lead nicely, right to where he would be waiting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay, maybe this Jane guy is more perceptive than he expected, even after all the warnings Red John filled his head with, it was just like before, each time Red John says something and he knows he's always right, yet still can't help but doubt what he says, thinking he's exaggerating, until he sees for himself.

He would have to be even more careful with Jane, it unsettled him a little how easily he saw through all of the Plasketts, present and absent, a skill he wasn't used to seeing from anyone but his friend, and he had to give it to Jane, he's truly impressive, which worried him a little, fearing his cover might blow up.

What really made him acknowledge the man further, was when he realized that Jane easily found the wire he hid so carefully for eight months in the girls' bedroom not long after. Maybe the damn bastard he had gladly arrested told Jane about the phone call, and that his and Emma's relationship was kept secret, but could that really have led Jane to the conclusion that there were spying equipment set up in their room? Like, couldn't it have been leaked by someone who knew or something? And how did he find what not even the twins noticed?

Had that guy who dated Emma touched Maya he wouldn't have found a pig's head in his bed, instead Hardy would've chopped his own head off, but of course, his Maya was so pure and wouldn't have done that, that's why she gets to live happily and marry him, while her sister was killed brutally.

Anyway, good thing is Jane didn't know that he was responsible for the break-in, so it's still cool. Hopefully, nothing more would arise later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rosalind heard rapping on her door, so she got up and went to open it, wondering who could it be, for she didn't receive many visitors.

"Rosalind Harker?" came the voice of a woman.

She tensed a little, not expecting this stranger to know her name, and she half answered half asked. "Yes?"

"We're with the California Bureau of Investigation, may we come in?" the woman supplied.

Now that was concerning, she was sure they couldn't be here for something she's done, since she barely left her house anyway. She asked for an ID even though she couldn't fully confirm it, but it was a strange situation and she was skeptical, anything close to a reassurance would be helpful, and she could trace the badge at least.

That must've also clued in the woman, no, her and whoever else was there, from when she asked for permission using 'we', on her blindness, because she asked to see an ID despite it being held in front of her in a common police procedure.

Jane realized the meaning of this, feeling his hopes brought down, if the woman was blind then she hadn't really seen Red John like he said on the way to her house.

At least, that would explain why she's still alive and well, and there was still hope in what she knows.

It was then that she asked why they were there, and if she was expecting any answer, it wasn't the mention of a man who stirred up so many emotions in her.

"Roy Tagliaferro?" she repeated in surprise.

When was the last time she heard this name? Memories flooded her mind, so many questions, and a leap her heart made at his name, having given up on hearing any news from, or as it seems, of him.

If she was confused earlier, then now she's absolutely bewildered.

Why were the police here to talk about Roy? How did they know about her connection to him? Oh God, what happened to Roy so that the police would be here? Is that why he never replied or returned?

She knew she had to stay composed, and so she asked the most important question, both hopeful and fearful of the answer.

"What are you investigating?"

"We are with the homicide and serious crime unit" the woman answered, and the knot in Rosalind's stomach tightened. Was he... no, she couldn't finish the thought.

"What can you tell us about Roy?" the woman went on.

She didn't elaborate on what most mattered though, and she wasn't going to say anything until she knew whether he was okay or not.

"Not a thing until you tell me why you want to know" she replied in a defensive tone.

This time the other presence chose to speak up.

"We believe he could be a serial murderer named Red John" the man said.

The relief that should've come from knowing he's alive was replaced with shock and disbelief, this was almost worse, suspecting Roy of something so horrible she hadn't even thought of the possibility before the man laid it there bluntly.

It was so absurd she almost laughed, wasting no time to deny such a claim.

"No" she said firmly, a smile dancing on her lips while she shook her head, proving how much she found their suspicion ridiculous, she even added. "That's absurd"

She was so offended by their claim that she couldn't take it anymore, so she turned around and started closing the door, unlike her usual politeness, just thinking that they needed to go away.

The woman actually asked her if they could come in, and she refused instantly, intending to shut the door quickly in their faces, if it weren't for something stuck in the doorway, and the man stubbornly refused to leave, but this talk was over, she needed to be alone now, so she let go of the door and rushed up the stairs, ignoring their calls, even as they followed her into the house.

She burst out in a childish manner "I'm not listening, I don't hear you"

Her heart was hammering in her chest, she was very upset and fighting tears, with one goal in mind, to get away from them, from what they were saying, she wasn't left waiting all these months so that the news she finally hears of him would be this. It wasn't fair, not at all.

Shutting the door behind her, Rosalind waited for them to give up, she was so angry with them there was no way she'll talk to them anymore, but the man following her had other plans.

He was standing on the other side of the door, telling her about a missing teenager and her dead sister, and while she didn't want to listen to anything he said, she couldn't stop herself from pitying the poor girls who went through this because of this horrible man, Red John, the man they actually think is her beloved Roy.

Anger started to leave her as sympathy took over, but she still didn't want to talk to him, until he told her about his family, his wife and child were killed by that man too, and that broke her heart, the sincerity and sadness in his voice pulling at her heart's strings, he was a man who went through a lot, who's suffering from the loss of his dear ones, the ones whom he loved with all his heart, they were taken away from him, leaving nothing but an empty lonely house.

In a way, she could understand this feeling of loss, but his was much worse, and she knew that if she had a lead to Roy, she would've been desperate too. She couldn't blame him for suspecting Roy, he had to follow any possibility to reach the man responsible for his misery, and he didn't know Roy like she did.

Any traces of anger and hostility were gone, leaving only sadness and sympathy for him, and she relented, opening the door for him and giving him a heartfelt apology, then stepping back to let him in.

Silence ensued in the bedroom, and Jane looked around the room, observing everything like he always does, until his eyes landed on the wall above the bed, and he froze in shock and fear, staring at the familiar red face smiling at him, when the woman chose to talk.

"I'm blind, but I'm not blind. I'm a good judge of human nature, I have to be" Rosalind said, which was very ironic and sad considering his most recent finding.

Jane looked around, feeling off-balance and trying to calm himself down, against shallow breaths and the overwhelming feelings threatening to take over.

It seems that Rosalind didn't notice that something was wrong, too engrossed in her thoughts and defense, and she carried on.  
"I know Roy very well, I know him intimately"

Jane looked at the symbol again, feeling too horrified to say anything, and a pained look crossed his face, understanding the implication of this, that the man this woman loved and got involved with, was in fact Red John, who left his signature above the place she sleeps, the symbol associated with so many victims, mocking her inability to see. She was the lover of a serial killer, of _Red John_, and she didn't have the faintest idea, and the face was smiling at her naivety, and goodness, he suddenly feels sick to his stomach.

"And I'm sure, as sure as..." she paused and stomped her feet on the floor to emphasize her point "this ground beneath my feet, I know that Roy's a good man"

Jane watched her speaking with conviction, each word making it worse, he could almost feel his head spinning, his heart ramming in his chest, and so much pain and pity for this innocent woman, who was deceived by a cold-blooded murderer, and when she said he was a good man, his eyes flickered to the face once more, the face drawn by a man who was the last person to be described as good.

He tried to contain himself, thinking of what he should say, and he knew that the more he listened, the more he couldn't stand to tell her that the man she believed in and cherished so much, was indeed Red John. It was so much easier when he first said it outside her door, but now he just couldn't cause this poor woman any further misery. She didn't have to know the truth, it wasn't likely that she'd believe it anyway, and they could learn all they can about Roy without her knowing, she might open up more that way.

"I- I'm sorry" he finally found his voice, although still struggling to lie and pretend he doesn't see the face that kept haunting him all this time, but no matter what, he couldn't stop staring at it.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes, God knows" she said kindly.

Jane wished to tell her that she did make a very big mistake indeed, but he still looked at the face, wondering if _Red John_ would make a mistake this time.

He steeled himself for his next words, carefully choosing them.  
"Maybe this Red John is just using Roy's identity somehow" he lied, the words felt like they were forced out of his mouth, but he made sure Rosalind couldn't notice that, even if the words felt like acid on his tongue, he had to say them, it was for the best.

After a little pause, he continued. "If we could find Roy, maybe he could help us find Red John"

He really hated himself for this, but that wasn't new, and he needed to do this, both for Rosalind and for the sake of her cooperation, he might finally find a solid lead on him, and he feels really close this time, if he were to get to him, then Rosalind wouldn't have to worry about that sick bastard or hear from him ever again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane, Lisbon and Rosalind sat downstairs, ready to discuss Roy.

Rosalind served them tea, since she has grown to like it a lot and get accustomed to it, and it felt suitable in this situation where they would discuss the man who liked to drink it so much.

The reason why Rosalind agreed to talk about him wasn't just because she sympathized with Mr. Jane, whose name she got to know after they all calmed down and formal introductions were made, but also because this way she could prove to them that this was a misunderstanding and help them know Roy better, as well as a mutual interest in finding Roy.

Perhaps this thing with that terrible man Red John was the reason that Roy had disappeared, and though she couldn't be sure from what Mr. Jane said about finding Roy to lead him to Red John, meaning Roy's still out there somewhere without contacting her, she still hoped that they would find Roy and then Red John, so that if Roy was in trouble because of this killer, he wouldn't have anything to be worried about anymore, and she'd get to see him again and talk to him. Maybe, just maybe, things could get back to the way they used to be once all this mess is over, therefore, she was happy to help.

Talking about Roy was like a trip down the memory lane, recalling his voice, his touch, his words, all the things they did together.

She told the two detectives of her first meeting with him, and suddenly all those distant events felt like they happened so recently, causing her to smile blissfully.

It was all going well until Jane mentioned the letter. Of course, they knew, that must've been how they found her in the first place.

She closed her eyes, fighting the pain and the tears, she had cried a lot, and just when she thought she might've relatively gotten over it, here it was again, the reminder, and the heartbreak, the loss, as if she had been under a spell a moment ago and now it broke with these words, reminding her of the bitter reality, replacing the happiness and fondness of her memories of Roy with the negative emotions stored in a bottle deep inside, and now the lid was open, and it hurt a lot, the feelings as fresh as the memories she was recalling moments ago.

She told them of his cruelty, feeling suddenly exhausted, all the happy energy flushed out.

Jane then asked her to describe him, and she thought of his traits, once again sensations accompanying each word, and she felt a bit relaxed again, thinking of the man she loved so much, the man she still loves.

Obviously, the two were confused, asking in wonder about anything that indicates her lack of knowledge about his outside affairs and such, and she felt herself smiling at that, knowing that they don't understand her satisfaction with what she knew about him, but she only knew what mattered to her.

By then, Jane was feeling disappointed, this was going nowhere, but what did he expect, maybe this is exactly why this woman is still alive, if she knew anything vital about Red John, he surely wouldn't have taken the risk, even if they only found her by chance. It does say something though, that Red John, or Roy, chose to walk away without disposing of the woman, that was an interesting and unusual side of him.

About to take another sip, still listening but mentally almost giving up, Rosalind said something that caught his interest, and he pulled the cup away from his lips before sipping, waiting to hear more.

When Rosalind got to the part about smoking, he paid closer attention.

She said he 'smoked a lot', and was 'trying to quit', and that somehow felt familiar, but why?

He thought about it, his mind drifting briefly from the conversation, and there was it, someone who used to smoke a lot but quit, relying excessively on nicotine gums instead. Someone who knew the Plasketts, and then there was the fake break-in, and...

He'd store these thoughts for later, now he had to listen carefully.

Meanwhile, Rosalind was thinking of that thanksgiving, how good it was, what Dumar said when he gave her the elephant, she certainly hadn't forgotten, she thought wistfully.

Lisbon interrupted her thoughts asking about the elephant, and she pointed to it, not liking the idea that they would take it, but as long as they'd give it back, she'd allow that for the sake of finding Roy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No, absolutely not. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen.

Tom cursed, feeling very angry and disappointed, it was all over now. After months of planning, all that time and effort poured into this, every single detail, and all the patience it took, of course, a woman would ruin it all.

Why hadn't he thought of this possibility? He had obliviously left one of his fake business cards behind at some point, and now there was a letter and an elephant in possession of the CBI.

Red John didn't make mistakes, especially like this one, and now a single woman is going to destroy everything he had built. And if this fails, it won't be thanks to Jane's brains and a smart plan he'd have to pull one over him, but his own mistake catching up to him, a blunder on his part. Somehow, he wasn't sure one would've been worse.

He was angry, angry with himself, angry with Jane's ability to figure things out from these little details, angry with Dumar for coming with him on thanksgiving and buying the damned elephant and angry at Rosalind for screwing up his plan because she wouldn't just move on like she should've.

He couldn't let this relationship last longer, with a clueless woman who can't leave her house, yes, it was nice while it lasted, but she wasn't like Lorelei for example, a loyal woman who's aware of his secret and assisting him.

It also pissed him off that the CBI poked their noses into something he considered private, a little experience that was tucked away, never to be known by others. He considered it his property, and they were tress-passing.

The day he drew his signature, he still remembers, he had to leave and cut all ties, it was getting riskier to maintain such a relationship, let alone the fact that he couldn't keep finding time to visit after they finished building that place. As a parting gift, he drew the red smiley face, not with actual blood, it didn't suit the image of Rosalind, but still he put it there, as if to watch over her, but it was more of marking his territory, and now it further cemented his connection to Rosalind.

Such invasion was intolerable, as was the fact that Rosalind didn't just resent him for disappearing like that and moved on, she had to send him a letter that ended up in the hands of the police.

Just like that, it was all for naught. He wasn't particularly concerned about what Rosalind might reveal about him, he made sure she didn't know anything crucial, but she still did enough to blow it up.

Sending him a letter, revealing a connection to him, and the alias too, which just by knowing could expose the property where the captives were supposed to be kept. They still haven't discovered it, but it's only a matter of time. Add to that the elephant, which meant Rosalind told them about Dumar, it was also a matter of time until they found him on tape buying the elephant. He had time to do something about that, but he was sure that Jane would know sooner or later.

Yet, he couldn't call off the whole operation, he just couldn't. Throwing his hard work away and accepting a defeat wasn't an option. Dumar be damned, whether the guy makes it and escapes with him or dies doesn't matter, about time he got rid of him anyway, but Jane, he has to have him, he wouldn't let it all slip away.

Time was of the essence, Tomorrow's morning they would investigate the matter of the elephant, and maybe the location of Maya, so Dumar should bring Jane there before he's exposed, then once he's sure they aren't followed and it's all clear, they'd move them to another location, though sadly this place was built especially for this occasion.

All the things he'd like to do, all the joy he was saving this main dish for, craving to feast on it after all this time, he wouldn't sacrifice the fun he promised himself with Jane, the prolonged misery he was going to put him through, then maybe, hmm, it was too early for such thoughts.

Thinking of what to do with Rosalind, he concluded there wasn't any point in killing her now, he's still fond of her despite her foolishness, and so long it wasn't necessary to kill her, he'd let her live. In a way, this was worse for her, but it wasn't that he intentionally wanted her to suffer, it just had to happen, what do they call it, necessary evil?

Tom's lips quirked at the thought, and he decided he wouldn't punish her any more than she's punished. Besides, she may prove useful later in his plans, one might never know.

He picked up the phone, then called Dumar's burner phone, which he'll have him destroy tonight, he won't take any chances, there were enough issues as it is.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, Jane sat on an armchair, listening to Rosalind play Prelude in C Minor, while drinking a cup of tea. Lisbon had gone to update the rest on the situation and give them the elephant. He was thinking of the case, of Sheriff Hardy, Dumar, Roy Tagliaferro and Red John. He wondered if could somehow know Red John better, listening to his favorite music and sinking into his thoughts.

Rosalind played the piece, closing her eyes, swaying to the music, and it revived many memories, not just because of the piece itself, but also Jane sitting there listening to her, while drinking a cup of tea.

It reminded her a lot of Roy, he was the one who sat and listened silently, drinking his tea leisurely. Somewhere in the middle of her playing, she felt the ghost of Roy's hands, caressing her hair, or resting lightly on her shoulder, like he did often, and she would keep playing while leaning into his touch, inhaling his scent, yearning for his whispers and light kisses, and she'd feel like her swaying became dancing, then so light she was floating, then flying like a bird enjoying every ounce of freedom, liberation from any dark or gloomy thoughts and feelings that pulled her down.

She would feel his presence behind her, as if ready to catch her should she ever fall, but she never does, for when he's there, she feels like she could do anything, reach any heights, and he'd fly with her too, embrace her while they keep their never ending ascension, each note sending them higher, maybe that's why she feels she reached heaven with him.

Then she's done, and suddenly there's no Roy, no touching hands, no kiss on her head, the music's gone, and so is the magic, and she was falling, falling back into reality, with no one to catch her, she wasn't just falling back, she was drowning, choked and feeling so confined underwater, her senses blocked.

It was all gone, and what's left was her sitting there alone, and the man behind her who wouldn't turn into Roy no matter how much she wished so, it was too much, the reminder, similar yet different, cruel, very cruel, the world, Roy, Mr. Jane, her heart, it was all pulling her down, and she's drowning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Lisbon returned to Rosalind's house to meet up with Jane, and Sheriff Hardy. She was still surprised that Jane thinks it him, and when he explained it to her, it sounded reasonable, but she honestly didn't like the plan, it felt risky, and she wished Jane would just tell everyone, instead of keeping it between the two of them.

If she was honest with herself though, it wasn't difficult to fake fighting with Jane and getting upset with him, she did that almost on daily basis, and this was a chance to vent off her frustration at his plan.

Sheriff Hardy arrived at Rosalind's house, it seems like Red John's warning was true, and he was to report if anything felt off, but this, the fact that they straight up called him to that damned Rosalind's house, when they didn't know that information was leaked to Red John, it means they haven't figured it out yet.

He wasn't sure how to react when Lisbon said that they found Cut Iron Properties, and his family's farm. Even though he was forewarned, it still worried him a little, and he wondered if he'd have enough time to get Maya out of there, after taking Jane there, of course, but how was he supposed to do that?

When she mentioned a warrant, he immediately recommended a judge, if they needed to delay the warrant for some time they'd do that, but how was he to separate the duo?

As if it was a gift from heaven, the two suddenly started arguing, and when Jane said Red John was his, he thought of how much they suited each other, and soon, Red John would be all his indeed, or maybe he'd be Red John's, it all depended on one's perspective.

Lisbon wasn't completely acting, Jane's words felt so genuine and it surprised her, because in reality, they had a truth to them, and what would've happened if she hadn't agreed to help Jane out?

She didn't want to think about it, she just had to be there to stop him before things got out of hand, like Minelli said to her yesterday when Jane was interviewing Emma's secret boyfriend.

Hardy watched the escalation of the argument, very amused, and when Lisbon repeated the Judge's information, he knew she was going to get the warrant alone, always the honest cop, of course Jane would push the people around him away, there was a limit to how much they could put up with, and with Red John in the picture, he'd go solo, consequences be damned. Just like what Red John said.

He was actually somewhat relying on the fact the Jane was going to rush there, unable to wait for the warrant, but he wasn't sure if Lisbon would've let him go alone.

Her last sentence to him was a bit extreme though, but it was normal for someone who's really angry, and he didn't really care if she meant it.

Hardy struggled to keep the joy off his face, now that the tough part was over, and he shared a comment with Jane, pretending to be indifferent about their fight, then Jane acted as expected.

He wanted them to go there, and Hardy said, hell yeah, in his mind of course, but he had to pull off a convincing reaction of the good sheriff saying no, then Jane mentioned Maya, and frankly, he didn't need to tell him that, he was longing to go to her already, and so, under the guise of the concerned sheriff for her safety, he relented.

Pretending to see the farm for the first time was amusing, and when Jane rushed ahead, giving him his back even while he's holding a rifle, he was certain the guy had no idea, and probably felt even safe with him.

They entered the house, and ironically, Jane headed to the door of the room right where Red John was, but no matter how much he twisted the knob it was locked, and Hardy felt he needed to get his attention away from the door, so he pointed out a trap door, which he initially intended for Jane to discover, but oh well, it didn't matter now.

A _trap_ door though, that was hilarious, couldn't be any more accurate.

He watches as Jane descends the stairs, his own excitement growing while Jane's growing tense and scared.

Peering through a hole in a cell's door, Jane finds Maya alive, and relatively well, it seems. That was good, she wasn't dead like he first assumed, as the case often is with Red John.

Meanwhile, Red John was watching upstairs, he had prepared a cup of tea, a cup which he once 'burrowed' from her set before heading here. It would leave a nice touch perhaps, for when the CBI gets the warrant.

For now, he'd watch the events unfold, relish the moment, and assure himself that Jane really wasn't followed, he didn't think so, but you can never be too careful.

Hardy brags and tells a shocked Jane of his past, and how he considers Red John to be close friend of his, then of course Jane runs his stupid mouth, thinking he could fool him like he did with other people, claiming that Red John was using him. He knew nothing, he had no idea what Red John has done for him, and how he used to be a friend of his father too, back when he was alive too.

He explained how Red John gave him Maya, and what she meant to him, his plans for her, and Jane could see how deranged the man was, keeping a poor teenager locked up in a cell, planning to force her to marry him, thinking they'll have their happily ever after, and despite his feeble attempt at making the man see reason, he was clearly beyond help. He talked about those 'degenerates', but in reality he was much worse.

Jane really didn't like to face the man's rifle, he's always hated guns, but he had to endure it, no matter how much it unnerved him, especially since Hardy was the type of man to act on his emotions and anger without thinking, and so he tried to milk him for information about Red John's intentions.

Hardy's ravings weren't helping though, not enough information, just enough creepiness and intimidation that he felt his stomach about to drop, and he was glad Lisbon was waiting somewhere, lest he ended up in the hands of two maniacs.

But Red John should show up, was he here already?

He waited while Hardy talked until, crap, Lisbon blew her cover.

Hardy was taken aback when he realized that Jane knew about him, and as he explained he got angrier, once again it was the damn woman, Rosalind. And Lisbon, this was all a ruse, she was actually willing to bust in and break the law for Jane, this was unbelievable.

When Jane found the key easily, however, he couldn't keep acting cool any longer, and while he waited for Red John's move, he turned to Lisbon, threatening her of what Red John would do to her, he definitely won't let this slide.

The lights went out suddenly, and Dumar took that as his cue, turning the tables on Lisbon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tom was upset, no, he was beyond upset.

Everything seemed to be going well, Dumar couldn't resist babbling though, but it wasn't like he said anything big, he could do without waving the gun around too much though.

It was an act of intimidation, he wouldn't dare shoot his prize, maybe that's why Jane wouldn't just shut his mouth and act like one should when faced with the threat of death. Same old, same old, he would say that Jane's tongue would be his undoing, but it already had, and that didn't seem to stop the man from asking for a second time.

Then, at some point, an unexpected turn of events happened. No, not unexpected, that wasn't true, it was in the realm of possibility, just not likely. Teresa Lisbon interrupted the show, barging into the cellar, shouting at Dumar to put the gun down.

McAllister was glad he had waited, they almost had him, well, of course not in the sense that they'd ever be able to capture him, just tricking him to believe that Lisbon abandoned Jane.

He couldn't understand, a good cop like Lisbon wouldn't agree to something like this, especially when Jane only views his colleagues as means to an end, using them and nothing more, and not doing half as good as he does at disguising that for those around him.

He was selfish, and ready to throw them all under the bus if it meant getting to Red John, so why would Lisbon stick to his side while knowing that?

Did Tom underestimate her loyalty and care for her team members, even someone like Jane, or was Jane somehow capable of manipulating those around him to submit to his wishes?

In any case, he needed to leave now, he could think all he wants later, but now he needed to escape, it's been quite some time since he heard approaching sirens. He shut off the electricity as a final help for Dumar, although he knew the guy was a lost cause. Maybe he'd help distract them a little longer.

As Tom made his way out of a backdoor, he remembered the familiar scene with Dumar's father, Tanner, ironically it happened in a very similar manner, him escaping and leaving his partner to the wolves.

It's not his fault they were stupid enough to think he actually would consider them partners.

As he sped away from the scene, he swallowed his disappointment, there could always be a next time, and a better prepared one. This was a close call, but he wouldn't underestimate Jane anymore. He always thought that Jane underestimated him, and while that was true, he knows begrudgingly that he's done the same this time. Maybe he also underestimated Lisbon's loyalty.

The biggest fault remains to be Rosalind's letter, and he vows to never make a mistake like this again, never to overlook any tiny detail, especially with Jane, he had to raise the stakes even higher.

This missed opportunity shall be Tom's punishment for allowing himself such a slip up, and what made him feel a little better that he was sure Jane was also very disappointed and dejected, for his plan failed too, because Lisbon cared about him more than he was betting on, causing his plan to both succeed and fail due to the same trait.

Maybe now a real fallout would happen, and Lisbon would discover exactly how much Jane thinks only of his ambitions, and how little other people's feelings and opinions matter to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lisbon once again overpowered a bigger opponent, and the backup arrived soon after, and they got Maya out.

Red John was nowhere to be found, although a cup of tea was left behind, still steaming, and Jane felt so mad, Red John was behind the door he first tried to open, a few feet separating them, he was so close, if only, well, it's wasn't going to change anything now.

Why couldn't Lisbon see what he was seeing? For the first time ever they had Red John in the same house, and they could've had him, _he_ could've had him, or at the very least Lisbon would've, had she followed the plan.

Red John, the serial killer they chased for so long, was right _here_, and she thought it was fine to let him go because he could've been killed?

They weren't going to get on the same page, Lisbon couldn't believe her ears, how easily and casually Jane dismissed the possibility of his death, focusing on the Red John part like always, the damn Red John part, even when his life was a stake.

She had been aware of his lack of self-preservation, but she didn't realize how bad it was.

This was reality, Jane's too obsessed with Red John, to the point where it's his sole purpose to get him, if he died then, it didn't matter, because he would've fulfilled his goal, and that's all that mattered.

That was what Jane was saying, and it hurt, it hurt a lot, how meaningless his own life was to him, and his attachment to it and the people in it too. Lisbon knows she should've seen that coming, but she couldn't help the disbelief she felt, she naively thought that these five years they've spent together meant anything to him, that maybe he developed some ties to this world, people he cares about, who would ache for his loss so much, but clearly he was a man on a mission, that's all.

She tried to get him to take that back, struggling to find anything that would prove that they mattered, that she mattered, she thought they were friends. But those words weren't the words of an angry man, they were of a sad, defeated one, and she didn't know how to respond to that.

One thing was certain, she wouldn't apologize for prioritizing his life over Red John, they'll get another chance to catch him, at least there was a possibility of that, but if... if Jane died, there wouldn't be another chance, no possibility of his revival.

This didn't stop Lisbon from trying to cheer him up though, but her attempts fell flat, nothing got through to him, and she felt fury surging up inside her.

Fine, let him be that way, if he wanted to sulk because he wasn't dead, then let him do whatever he wanted, she was getting out of here.

What happened that night answered some questions, questions that no one knew the answer to, not even Jane, who acted on instinct, like his body was possessed by something.

When Hardy somehow freed himself and shot an officer, Jane immediately picked up the rifle, just as Hardy turned his gun to Lisbon, seeking revenge because she arrested him and ruined everything with her interruption, when he was about to shoot a frozen Lisbon, a shot rang and it was Hardy who fell, revealing Jane to be the shooter, to Lisbon's shock.

Even Jane was shocked, which was evident from the way he kept staring like he was in a trance, before snapping out of it and dropping the rifle like it was a hot pot. He had just fired his first shot, he actually shot somebody, and it wasn't even on purpose, he wasn't even thinking. If he had, would he have made the same choice?

As he rushed to the body, trying to listen to the dying Hardy, Lisbon joined him, and the man seemed to struggle to say something about Red John despite his gurgling, and as Jane leaned closer per Hardy's request, he shushed and laughed hysterically.

Jane thought he'd tell him something about Red John? As if, he'd take it to the grave, but it was a good chance to score one last point, tormenting the man in his final moments, Red John would've been proud.

Lisbon was still feeling shocked, she was certain she was going to die, and then Jane, out of all people, saved her life, the life that she almost lost moments ago, by killing the only compensation he had for his failure.

Jane cared, he cared about her life, her life wasn't worth a lead to Red John, but his was, she weighed to him more than himself, and she didn't know if this realization made her feel happy or sad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Red John was surprised of what he heard. He was going to have someone silence Dumar, tying up loose ends and all, but turns out that wasn't necessary. Someone did the job for him, and it wasn't just anyone, no, this was good, beyond good actually, he wouldn't have imagined.

The lamb bared its fangs, which no longer made it a lamb, if for a brief moment. Well, that was stretching it a little, since the guy had no intention of killing Dumar.

This piece of news gave Tom clashing feelings. On one hand, Jane had chosen someone else over him, at least according to Jane. Dumar wasn't going to survive anyway, but Jane didn't know that, and that's what mattered.

Jane shot Dumar, fully believing that this man was the only lead he had on Red John, he knew that and still chose Teresa Lisbon, if subconsciously he was sure, but that itself meant that deep down, she had more importance to Jane than a possible lead.

With his own hands, Jane buried this lead, that must've crushed him, and this was his first kill wasn't it, how cute.

Still, it offended him that Jane would choose someone else instead of him. Well, it wasn't him in the flesh, which surely would've invoked a different response, or would it, had it not been the point to kill him in this case, of course.

There was Lisbon and Red John, a choice he had to make, and just when Tom assumed that Jane would readily throw anyone under the bus for him, he chose Lisbon, after years of chasing him, of determination, he'd come to care for her enough to kill a man to save her.

Which brought up the good part, Patrick Jane killed a person. He wasn't sure why, but along his resentment for the guy, he felt a little proud, and he was also gleeful, this wasn't an incident Jane was going to live down anytime soon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay! Finally done xD **

**At this rate, some finales and episodes might need more than one chapter, lol. So I'd like to ask if you prefer to have it broken down or you're if fine with it no matter how long it is.**

**Also, any opinions, thoughts, criticism, anything you'd like to say, I welcome it all :D**

**I shall go over the previous chapters soon to edit some tiny details ;-;**

**This chapter faced a lot of difficulties, because the truth is, there are still parts where it seems the writers played it by ear, and many ambiguous things that had more than one possibility, which let me venture into the dangerous zone of interpretation and choosing what sounded best. I hope this wasn't too awkward, since the beginning of the show didn't have it all planned yet, so I believe some things may have happened differently if the writers had the chance to go back after they established some things in later seasons. **

**Thank you all so much, see you soon, hopefully x)**


End file.
